Trop tranquille!
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Remus Lupin est un traître. Entre Harry et un Sirius en évasion il a choisi, c'est Harry qu'il protègera. Peut importe si cette décision marque le début des ennuis... Sirius/OS, RL/NT
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:Une possiblité

Tableau 1:Le chasseur

janvier 1994,

Sa cape claqua sur le sol en pierre. L'homme s'arrêta un instant, ayant visiblement perçu un bruit suspect mais finit à contrecœur par repartir en direction du château. Ses bruits de pas s'estompèrent lentement dans la nuit pour devenir inaudibles et se fondre dans les nombreux crissements de la forêt. La proie attendit encore quelques minutes avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement presque humain. Il avait faillit l'attraper cette fois, si le vent n'avait pas caché son odeur. Son traqueur devait être en train de manger maintenant, avec les autres, lui laissant à lui aussi le répit pour reprendre des forces.

Remus se retourna une dernière fois, puis secoua la tête pour oublier la mauvaise impression qu'il avait. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'espionnait, pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être lui; il en était sur il avait fouillé plusieurs fois le parc. Il accéléra son pas et se dirigea en direction du château. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard car il avait un rendez vous essentiel. Il frissonna à cette pensée: comment allait-il réagir? Il pénétra dans le château et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, de moins en moins assuré au fur et à mesure que ses pas l'en approchait. Enfin le moment fatidique arriva et il se retrouva en face de la gargouille.

« chocoballes »

la gargouille pivota pour laisser place à un escalier que le loup garou emprunta, gravissant lentement les marches qui le rapprochait avec une fatalité inexorable du grand sorcier. Il arriva en haut et mit plusieurs secondes à se décider puis il toqua. La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme à l'air malicieux.

« Entre Remus, je t'en pris! De quoi voulais tu me parler?

-Eh bien...Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer...Remus s'arrêta, il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Voyant que Remus n'arrivait visiblement pas à continuer, Dumbledore insista:

-Oui?

-Cela concerne Sirius Black. C'est un animagus... Les mots avaient été dis tout d'une traite, comme un secret trop longtemps retenu. Libéré. Dumbledore releva la tête et sourit malicieusement. A cette vue le visage du loup garou se détendit, il ne lui en voulait pas: ...Je crois que je vous dois des explications.

Tableau 2: liens brisés

janvier 1994, plus tard dans la journée.

La maison était sombre et silencieuse. Des meubles brisés jonchaient le sol de celle-ci, n'étant que les marques les plus visibles de la folie furieuse que avait conduit la maison à cet état de délabrement. La poussière avait depuis longtemps figée ces marques d'un déchainement définitivement passé, scène d'une bataille qui avait été sans cesse perdue mais sans cesse renouvelée jusqu'à... Un chien était endormi dans le seul fauteuil encore entier, cependant le dormeur remua légèrement dans son sommeil puis se réveilla. Il huma l'air puis, réalisant qu'il y avait une présence étrangère dans la pièce, bondit brusquement. Un homme apparut à la place du chien et brandit sa baguette.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Baissez cette baguette Sirius!

-Dumbledore! Comment m'avez vous trouvé? Qui vous a dit pour moi?

-Remus.

L'homme grogna sous le coup de l'étonnement et de la déception mais continua:

-Vous devez m'entendre! Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués! Pettigrow était le gardien... Un plan pour tromper Voldemort...Le rat s'est enfui...

-Rendez vous et suivez moi sans résistance si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous expliquer. Vous savez comme moi que les détraqueurs seront bien moins cléments.

L'homme eut une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Elle ne dura qu'un instant puis il se résigna et s'approcha du vieillard dont le regard perçant le traversait.

-Je vous suivrais si vous le recherchez. Il se terre à Poudlard sous forme de rat.

-De qui parlez vous?

-De Peter.

Le nom avait été prononcé dans un murmure. Le nom du mort, quelle bonne blague, il parlait du mort le plus vivant de la terre! Pourtant le vieux sorcier sembla prendre en compte les divagations du fugitif. Des formes blanches apparurent et le vieillard leur ordonna:

-Rechercher un rat...signe distinctif...il hésita puis continua sur un acquiescement... une patte en moins. Attention c'est un animagus.

Puis sans un mot de plus les deux hommes disparurent de la maison dans un éclair doré. ...

...Pour réapparaître dans une pièce circulaire recouverte de plusieurs portraits dont les personnages dormaient et d'étagères qui contenaient d'étranges objets.

-Comment?

-Fumesec nous a transportés. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution car je veux savoir, Sirius et si les détraqueurs vous avaient vu, ils vous auraient embrassés immédiatement! Maintenant la seule chose que vous puissiez faire c'est m'expliquer.

-Bien, je vais essayer de tout vous raconter, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta-il d'un ton amer.

Et il raconta. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de son récit mais Sirius s'en moquait maintenant. Il laissait enfin sortir la vérité qu'il avait dû retenir depuis tant d'années. C'était un flot de paroles qui ne s'arrêtait plus, plein de rancœur d'incompréhension mais aussi de tristesse. Il s'interrompit soudain, et sembla revenir à la réalité quand on tambourina à la porte.

-Professeur !

-Oui entrez, Professeur Lupin.

Remus était dans un sale état mais il souriait malgré tout quand il entra dans la pièce. Son sourire se figea quand il vit Sirius puis devint éclatant. Sans plus de pudeur et sans plus de question, il se précipita sur lui et l'étreignit.

-Patmol, mon ami, Tu m'as manqué. Il continua malgré le silence obstiné de son interlocuteur. Je suis désolé tu avais raison.

Malgré ces paroles, Sirius s'écarta et cracha au visage de son ancien ami. Le pardon n'était pas encore de mise.

-Tu m'as trahit, tu lui as tout dit.

-J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Pour protéger Harry, comme nous l'avions promis à James et Lily. Je ne savais pas que tu étais innocent.

-Umm Umm. Excusez moi mais que vouliez vous me dire Remus?

-On l'a attrapé . Severus l'interroge mais il a déjà avoué l'essentiel.

Sirius sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il allait enfin pouvoir revivre. Et il pourrait surtout se venger de Peter. Il savait que cette dernière pensée ne le mènerait à rien mais elle lui permettait de tenir. Cela avait été son unique but depuis tant d'année...Sirius releva la tête et vit le regard indécis de Remus, partager entre la joie de le retrouver et la honte d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Alors Sirius réalisa: il n'était pas seul il lui restait un ami.

-Je suis désolé de ma réaction Moony, mais ces dernières années ont été...plus que difficiles!

-Je sais Patmol, je ne me pardonnerais jamais d'avoir cru que tu les avais trahis.

-Moony... tu peux encore faire quelque chose...Moony, je veux oublier.

Remus compris immédiatement ce que Sirius voulait dire et l'étreignit encore une fois.

-Je suis là Patmol. Bon retour parmi les vivants...

Tableau 3: des retrouvailles de mauvaises augure

août 1994,

La vie repris son cours. Harry avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius, car il se retrouvait maintenant avec une famille même si son parrain était parfois d'humeur sombre. Sirius quant à lui épaulé de Remus avait doucement repris goût à la vie. Quand Harry y repensait les choses avaient plutôt mal commencé!

Quelques semaines avant, dans un couloir un jeune homme attendait devant une porte de facture ancienne qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Il était intrigué cependant car rien ne semblait expliquer ce rendez-vous informel. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

-Bonsoir Professeur. Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir?

-Bonsoir Harry. Heureux de te rencontrer.

Harry fit volte face pour voir la mystérieuse personne qui venait de le saluer. Puis au choc succéda la reconnaissance: Sirius Black! Il était trahit! Comment Lupin avait-il pu? Harry se jeta sur l'homme qui avait été le meilleur ami de ses parents. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête :le faire souffrir. Il savait que cela ne lui ramènerait pas ses parents mais à ce moment là il ne réfléchissait plus, seule une douleur implacable mais stérile restait.

-Harry! Attend! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Nous devons d'abord tout t'expliquer!hurla Remus.

Et il avait expliqué! Tout expliqué, ou du moins l'essentiel, à un Harry près à commettre un meurtre, et qui n'avait été en aucun cas facile à convaincre! Sirius était stupide de lui avoir causé un tel choc! Allez dire après cela que Remus n'avait pas eu sa place à Griffondor! Et heureusement pour Sirius bien sur mais d'une certaine façon pour Harry aussi qui aurait perdu bien plus qu'un parrain jusqu'à là inconnu.

Harry revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de Verpey présenter les équipes. Cet été il avait du retourné un peu chez les Dursley pour que Sirius finisse de régler les derniers problèmes matériels de sa nouvelle vie mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et en ce moment les Weasley, lui, Hermione et Sirius assistaient à la coupe du monde. La journée avait été magnifique et la nuit promettait d'être encore mieux. Tout était parfait. Harry ne pu se retenir de pouffer de rire quand les mascottes de l'équipe de Bulgarie entrèrent dans le stade. En effet Sirius avait immédiatement pris un air hébété et son regard se fit lointain comme s'il était dans un rêve sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. De magnifiques danseuses venaient d'entrer sur le stade et ondulaient gracieusement. Harry aurait tout donné pour qu'elles le regarde...peut-être que les rejoindre en sautant de sa loge directement...

-ouh ouh, Harry? Sirius? Rooon? Vous m'entendez? Arrêtez de les regarder en bavant je vous rappelle que se sont des vélanes.

Hermione soupira: ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue! Harry semblait prés à sauter, Ron était comme hypnotiser et Sirius avait retrouvé une attitude d'adolescent! Hermione pouffa intérieurement. Paf, une baffe pour Harry, Paf une autre pour Ron et paf une dernière pour Sirius!

-Mais euh, Hermy t'es malade?

-Ahhh ça y est vous êtes revenu sur terre, vous auriez du vous voir quand vous regardiez les vélanes!

-Oh, Mione mais nous sommes des mecs c'est normal!

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce que normal veut dire Ron Weasley, espèce de crétin!

-Arrêtes de me hurler dessus comme ça, c'est fou ce que tu peux être coincée, après tout on les a juste regardées.

-Regardées! Tu bavait dessus mon pauvre Ronald, c'est fou ce que vous pouvez être obsédés vous les mecs!

-Obsédés!...

Harry regarda Sirius qui était ébahit devant l'une des énièmes disputes du couple.

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est toujours comme ça . On ne dirait pas mais ils s'adorent, lui assura Harry avec un petit sourire en coin tout en revenant au match d'un air blasé. Rassuré, Sirius fit de même et quels instants plus tard, la disputes cessa naturellement tandis que le match devenait plus passionnant, les bulgares faisant tout leur possible pour réduire l'écart sur leur redoutables adversaires. Le stade vibrait entièrement comme une seule et même voix, suspendu à ces traînées vertes et rouges qui s'entremêlaient à force de vitesse. Ils étaient entièrement à suivre le match qui prit hélas fin trop rapidement selon Ron qui malgré tout n'insista pas quand il vit le regard excédé d'Hermione qui trouvait que c'était bien assez, maintenant que l'euphorie du match était retombée. Cela aurait pu être le début d'une énième dispute si un cri n'avait pas retentit:

-Les mangemorts sont revenus, ils attaquent!

-Les enfants, allez vous réfugier dans les bois!

-Mais que ce passe-t-il

-La marque, Papa on a vu la marque!

-Les mangemorts ont pris en otage les moldus

-Il y a des morts...

C'était un entremêlement de voix et de corps qui se pressaient vers la forêt, entrainant Harry, Ron et Hermione vers la forêt, les séparant de Sirius et des Weasleys. Puis aussi vite que le remous de la foule les avait pris, ils se retrouvèrent seuls au cœur de la forêt.

L'air était immobile et pesant, tout en la forêt semblait étouffer le moindre signe de vie. Un souffle d'air se fit sentir suivit de cris. Un mouvement insaisissable le frôla. Elle sentit une odeur de peur qui à sa grande honte venait d'elle-même. Il fut momentanément captivé par la morbide lumière verte d'une tête de mort qui le figea sur place comme une proie se savant déjà prise. Il sentit des mains le tirer. Mais ce qui dominait dans leur yeux c'était ces éclairs rouges qui fusaient.

Puis des voix distinctes arrivèrent à eux au fur et à mesure que le vacarme diminuait et que les éclairs, plus lointains cessaient de les aveugler leur permettant de retrouver leur sens. Elles étaient encore irréelles mais leur intensité augmentait en un flot continu s'écoulant inexorablement vers eux.

-Ils sont là!

-Vite avant qu'ils ne transplanent!la voix avait lancé des jurons dans un aboiement . Cette voix! Harry sentit son cœur bondir joyeusement dans sa poitrine.

-Sirius! Ne tirez pas, c'est nous!

Il y eu un moment de flottement. L'air était figé et les assaillants se stoppèrent prenant conscience du sens des mots hurlés dans l'obscurité. Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette, enfin essayer. Elle n'était plus là! Incrédule il se retourna vers les autres pour remarquer qu'ils avaient tous allumé la leur et attendaient leur « assaillants» qui s'avançaient à grand pas vers eux, visiblement rassurés.

-Vous les avez eu?

-Non, et ce n'est pas les mangemorts qui ont fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres.

-On a vu une silhouette se diriger par ici vous l'auriez vu les enfants?

-Non Mr Weasley, mais Harry a perdu sa baguette!rétorqua Hermione observatrice.

Harry foudroya Hermione du regard. C'était déjà assez pénible de l'avoir égarée sans qu'elle en fasse la remarque devant tout le monde! D'ailleurs qu'allaient-ils pouvoir y faire?

-Je pense qu'on devrait chercher dans les environs, Amos, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin c'est étonnant que les enfants ne l'ai pas vu, insista Sirius innocemment sous l'œil courroucé de Croupton qui semblait avoir envie de le tuer sur place pour une raison mystérieuse.

Je sens son odeur rajouta Sirius à voix basse à Mr Weasley. Il était sur de lui, évidemment quand on a un flair de chien comme le sien! Il ne fut donc pas étonné quand il butta sur quelque chose de dur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Black, vous avez des hallucinations?

-Je ne crois pas Croupton, je viens juste de sentir... un pied. Mmmm cape d'invisibilité si je ne me trompe déduisit Sirius en sentant un corps sous ses doigts. Le visage crispé d'un jeune homme d'à peine une trentaine d'année apparut. Il avait les cheveux paille et le visage hautain.

-C'est mon fils.

-Votre fils est sensé être mort depuis 13 ans Barty. Le ton était léger mais aucunes des personnes présentes ne s'y trompaient.

-Il tient ma baguette!

-Winky! A cet appel une petite masse apparut. La petite elfe de maison leva timidement la tête.

-Oui maître Croupton.

-Que s'est-il passé? Réponds!

-Maaaître bart, L'elfe s'interrompit, il était tellemnt con-content de voir le match que je l'ai laisséé...prendre l'air. Mais il a réussit à à piquer la baguette qui dépassait de la poche du garçon!, finit-elle dans un flot de larmes.

-Croupton, je vais être obligé de vous emmener chez les aurors vous et votre fils.

-Bien Amos.

Le dénommé Amos se tourna vers l'homme stupéfixié:

-Enervatum.

Le jeune homme se releva lentement:

-Aucun geste brusque, le prévint Amos.

-Bien sur, pauvre idiot! Vous savez la meilleure? C'est mon père, il eut une grimace de dégout à ce nom, qui m'a fait évadé. Lui, l'incorruptible Barty Croupton, aimait trop ma pauvre mère alors il a cédé à ses dernières volontés. Touchant n'est ce pas? Il m'a tenu enfermé 13 ans ce pauvre imbécile, mais on ne me retiendra pas indéfiniment et un jour je pourrais rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Je sais où il est et il sait être reconnaissant, lui!, jeta le garçon dans un dernier regard emplit de haine et de mépris à son père.

Non loin de là une silhouette masquée et vêtue de sombre hocha la tête d'un air satisfait en entendant ses paroles avant de transplaner. L'attente était terminée, les recherches commençaient.

Pour Harry, l'année scolaire qui suivie fut l'année de du tournoi des 3 sorciers, qui vit la victoire de Cédric. Pour les mangemorts ce fut une année très longue alors que les recherches pour retrouver Lord Voldemort s'éternisaient.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: le calme avant la tempête

Tableau 1: Rats

La salle était grande et meublée d'un mobilier ancien et travaillé. Pourtant la poussière et la décrépitude l'avait ternie, s'invitant jusque dans le papier peint et donnait à cet intérieur aristocratique une allure froide et morte de musée. Les nombreuses personnes étant assises autour de la grande table centrale n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement heureuses d'être en ce lieu et certains comme un homme brun, d'âge moyen et qui portait encore une beauté moqueuse, semblaient étouffer. Un silence sourd avait envahit la pièce quand un petit grincement perça cette athmosphère calfeutrée. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle avait les épaules courbées et sembla vouloir disparaître quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Il lui trouva un air chétif et peureux qui lui rappelait à son grand déplaisir Peter. Elle était sans conteste banale avec ses grands yeux verts ternes encadrés d'une lourde masse brune indisciplinée qui envahissait l'ovale de son visage. Après un long moment d'arrêt elle s'avança vers l'assistance.

« -Bien, bien, nous sommes au complet à ce que je vois, je vous présente Miss Figg qui à bien voulu se joindre à nous. Elle a nouvellement été nommée langue de plomb. Allez mademoiselle, ne soyez pas timide et venez vous assoir, ordonna le vieillard qui semblait présider cette étrange réunion. Comme vous le savez tous, repris le vieillard, nous sommes réunis pour éviter un possible retour de Lord Voldemort. Kingsley, expliquez nous la situation, s'il vous plait.

-Bien Monsieur. Donc suite à la capture de Croupton jr et à son interrogatoire nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il avait depuis presque une année commencé à résister à l'impérium de son père et qu'il a tout de suite fait de recherches sur Voldemort. Il ne semblerait pas qu'il n'ai eu de résultat, malgré tout il a envoyé à plusieurs mangemorts des parchemins contenant ses recherches et leur demandant de continuer. Il ne nous a pas donné de nom et à malheureusement réussi à se couper la langue, nous n'en savons donc pas plus et il faudra surveiller tous les ex-mangemorts en liberté.

-Excusez moi Kingsley, mais si le danger est aussi présent que vous nous le dites, permettez moi de posez une question: est ce que toutes les personnes ici sont toutes dignes de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix? Sirius n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il sentait une vague de mépris pour la jeune arrivée et finit sa tirade en la scrutant clairement du regard.

-Je pense que tout le monde à sa place ici Sirius, quelques soient les aptitudes et les points forts de chacuns, répliqua Dumbledore fermement. Sirius croisa alors le regard de la nouvelle: il semblait triste mais déterminé, comme si elle voulait lui prouver que l'idée qu'il avait d'elle comme un être faible était fausse. Sirius détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur la réunion.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Tableau 2: Nouvelle année, nouveaux déboires!

1r Octobre 1995, Poudlard

Cher Sirius,

Une nouvelle prof est arrivée: elle est aussi sympa que ta mère. Un sacré cadeau pour ma cinquième année! Elle semble penser que le petit blondinet aliéné à son papa était un impuissant et que je devrais aller chez Freud car je vois des serpents partout. En défense contre les forces du mal je suis un vrai maraudeur et je suis souvent atteint d'ombragite aigue. Sinon je ne veux pas t'inquièter mais ce qui est arrivé en première année recommence et j'ai une envie folle d'aller au ministère rejoindre mon ami le serpent. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas il paraît qu'une amie vient prendre régulièrement de tes nouvelles, Lunard trouve que vous faisez très vieux couple.

Affectueusement,

Harry

Avril 1995,

Cher Sirius,

J'ai toujours le crapeau en travers la gorge mais je m'entraine beaucoup pour palier à cette tragique problématique dans ma salle intérieure. Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas trouvez quand vous étiez plus jeunes, non?

...

Sirius releva la tête et leva les yeux de la lettre qu'il lisait en entendant les glapissements de Buck.

-Et bien Buck, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'es blessé? Ah, toi aussi tu étouffes ici?...

-SIRIUS!, hurla une voix feminine, paniquée.

-...

Des pas martelaient maintenant l'antique escalier. La porte du grenier s'ouvrit avec fracas, elle se planta devant Sirius.

-Tu réponds quand on t'appelles?

-Je ne réponds pas aux femmes invisibles!

Elle se sentit rougir.

-Très drôle! Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Rogue est en bas, il apporte des nouvelles. Harry a des problèmes!

-Putain, t'aurais pas pu le dire tout de suite! Dégage! grogna Sirius en la bousculant pour descendre plus vite, sans prêter attention à son visage qui se décomposait. Pour lui ce qui comptait c'était Harry, le fils de James. Bon dieu, il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre !

Emily, elle, volait plus qu'elle ne courrait dans les escaliers. Elle savait que Sirius était inconscient dans des états comme celui là et elle se promis de tout faire pour le protéger et pour se battre. Il n'avait plus personne à part Harry et c'était déjà pour cela qu'elle passait chaque semaine lui dire bonjour même s'il lui avait clairement montré qu'elle l'insupportait toujours. Cette fois-ci encore elle décida qu'elle essayerait de l'aider, et de faire tout pour être digne des autres membres de l'ordre bien sur! rajouta elle immédiatement en se précipitant dehors pour retrouver les autres. Quand elle arriva il transplanait déjà pour Londres devant un Severus au sourire mielleux.

-Tu lui as tout expliqué Severus, la voix était plutôt déçue mais il ne releva pas. Tu aurais pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire et l'aider à se calmer, non? Mais non tu préfères qu'il soit inquiet, qu'il prenne des risques,qu'il se fasse tuer!

Elle avait dit cela tellement bas et tellement calmement que Severus compris immédiatement.

-Depuis quand Black serait-il une grosse perte?, rétorqua-t-il en transplanant à son tour.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer alors elle pris une grande bouffée d'air et transplana devant l'entrée du ministère de la magie. Se retrouva avec Rogue et Evelyne Vance dans la cabine. Sirius devait déjà être en bas à combattre les mangemorts. Pourquoi? Oui pourquoi Harry avait-il eut la stupide idée d'aller au ministère? A oui, il avait eu une vision faussée. Qui lui avait montré Sirius se faisant torturer. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle n'avait, malgré les apparences, peur d'une seule chose: la douleur elle même.

Chassant ces sombres pensées elle se précipita a département des mystères qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Après plusieurs détours, elle arriva sur les lieux où la bataille faisait rage: on était dans la salle de l'arcade et c'était mauvais pour eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder plus qu'elle se retrouva face à un mangemort. La haine reflua et elle se lâcha comme elle n'avait jamais osé en 16 ans. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, son seul but était de leurs faire mal et de s'en enivrer. De leur faire mal à tous. Elle sentait que bientôt elle ne se maîtriserait plus du tout. Elle ne ferait alors plus de cadeau à personne, ami ou ennemis. Tous devenaient les Autres, ceux qui lui faisaient mal.

Soudain le silence se fit. Etonnement cela servit de cathalyseur et elle repris le contrôle de ses nerfs, un sentiment de calme l'envahissant momentanement. Elle remarqua, soulagée la cause de ce calme: Dumbledore était revenu! Elle allait pousser un soupir de joie quand elle remarqua que deux des combattants étaient toujours en pleine action. Ses sens entrèrent en alerte. Il était bien trop près de L'Arcade. Un éclair rouge fusa et le percuta le poussant vers le voile quand une chauve-souris le percuta et le rejeta sur le sol dur, s'écrasant elle même dans un dernier spasme.

-Sirius!

-Emily!

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Tableau 3: Revenir

Sirius se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans un lit blanc dans une salle blanche.

-Alors la mort ressemble à l'infirmerie?

Un rire clair éclata sur sa droite. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Lupin hilard qui serait surement tombé par terre s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis. Vous parlez d'un ami!

-Je suis vivant! La réalité s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie de chanter.

-Comment te sens tu?

-Pas mal. Je suis à St Mangouste? J'ai dormi combien de temps?

Remus hocha la tête:

-Tu es resté deux jours inconscient c'est tout.

-Je sors quand?

-Demain, si tu es un bon toutou!

-Lunard, je te déteste grrr.

-Gamin, va!

Un petit silence se fit pendant que les neurones de Sirius lui annonçaient que quelque chose ne collait pas.

-Dis, comment ça se fait que je suis vivant? Bella m'a envoyé dans le voile!

-Et bien..., Remus semblait avoir du mal à croiser le regard de Sirius, en faite quand-le-sort-t'a-touché-emily-s'est-transformé-en-animagus-a-contourné-le-voile-et-t'a-poussé-sur-le-sol.

Il avait dis cela sans s'arrêter comme si cela pouvait aider Sirius à comprendre.

-Tu veux dire que mlle je-tremble m'a sauvé la vie? Et qu'elle est animagus? ...

-Sirius arrêtes! Emily est très timide mais c'est une sorcière puissante et elle a du coeur au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!

-Oui bon, j'ai compris. Il grogna, non, non il n'était pas puéril, n'est-ce pas?. Elle va comment?, se décida-t-il finalement à demander par bonne conscience.

-Coma très profond. On ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller, il semble que son esprit est quitté son corps, annonça Remus tandis que Sirius blêmissait, se maudissant pour la mauvaise humeur qu'il lui avait toujours montré alors que, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle avait toujours essayé de l'aider. Oh Merlin, le dernier mot qu'il lui avait dit était « Dégage! ». Il se détestait!

-Où est elle?

-Dans la chambre d'à côté mais je te préviens tu vas avoir un choc, lui cria Remus tandis que son ami se levait et clopinait le plus vite possible malgré ses jambes flageolantes vers la salle d'à côté.

Quand il rentra dans la salle il ne vit d'abord rien tant la lumière était éblouissante puis petit à petit il distingua un corps assez frèle au milieu de la pièce. On aurait au premier regard pensé qu'elle dormait mais un observateur plus avisé aurait compris que ce sommeil était plus profond qu'un sommeil réel. Elle était dans le coma, pas de doute. Son corps était entouré d'une bulle de lumière faite de sorts qui s'entrecroisaient. En cage. Une cage, comme d'habitude pensa-t-il ironiquement avant de se reprendre. Elle était diaphane et son visage ressortait, seule tâche de lumière, dans la rivière de ses cheveux bruns. Il s'approcha, passa la bulle protectrice et lui pris la main.

-Je suis désolé. Je t'en supplie réveille toi!

-Monsieur, par merlin, vous avez enlevé toutes ses protections! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de la toucher? Le medecin s'arrêta sous le regard désespéré de Sirius. Hum... je vois vous êtes son mari.

Sirius s'empressa de hocher la tête: il voulait rester. Si la stupidité du medecin pouvait l'aider, il n'allait pas dire non! Il croisa le regard un peu goguenard de Remus qui au delà du tragique de la situation trouvait cela drôle de voir Sirius près à tout pour rester avec elle.* _Les rôles se sont renversés_.* Ce n'était plus Emily qui courrait après Sirius, mais l'inverse!

Lui voulait juste être là elle se réveillerait, parce qu'elle allait se réveiller évidemment!.

-Bien vous allez vous assoir, repris le medicomage. Vous pouvez lui parler mais je vous en pris ne la touchez plus, son coeur ne le supporterait pas, il a besoin de ces sorts pour fonctionner.

Un jour, deux jours passèrent, puis une semaine. Sirius était toujours sur à son poste. Il dormait de moins en moins et ne mangeait que quand Remus lui apportait à manger. C'était comme s'il l'avait tuée. Il se sentait sale. Lui et sa maudite témérité! Il était à nouveau seul sur sa chaise, à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il la détailla: elle avait un corps fin et petit mais bien proportionné. Un joli visage quand il n'était pas recouvert de cette masse de cheveux. Il aurait voulu dormir à ses côtés, il était tellement fatigué de cet espoir qui venait et qui repartait, le laissant malade de doute. Sa tête lui tourna et ses pensées se firent plus difficiles, plus incohérentes. Pourquoi avait-il la tête si lourde?

Il ne se sentit pas tomber endormit, sa tête baculant sur le lit. S'il avait eu les yeux ouverts il aurait été surpris des réactions de l'endormie quand sa tête se posa sur elle. Les protections s'étaient évanouies mais son corps lui semblait s'éveiller doucement. Les sourcils frémir, puis la main , et enfin un soupir long et vivant s'échappa de sa bouche.

-J'ai peur! Maman! Mémé! Pourquoi tout est noir?

Emily se sentait perdue. Pourquoi personne ne répondait? Pourquoi était elle seule? Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle voulait dormir mais un instinct la poussait à marcher, marcher dans le noir. A chercher. Le temps ni le lieu ne semblaient exister, elle cherchait voilà tout.

Une porte apparue et elle entendit une voix. Elle s'y précipita mais mais la porte disparue. Elle continua à chercher quand soudain la porte réapparue. Mais cette fois pas de voix, juste une odeur comme elle n'en avait jamais senti, à la fois piquante et rassurante. Elle s'avança voulant voir d'où venait cette odeur mais à sa grande déception plus elle avançait moins elle sentait l'odeur si puissante au départ et plus elle avait les jambes lourdes. Elle allait renoncer quand elle entendit le son, un son terriblement attirant, d'une respiration lente et posée puis sentit un mince souffle chaud. Avec un dernier effort elle franchit la porte...pour ouvrir les yeux sur un monde blanc!

-Alors la mort, c'est comme l'infirmerie?, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sur ses cuisses et baissa les yeux. Sirius! Pourquoi tu es là? Où on est?

-Du calme! Nous sommes à St Mangouste.

Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Face à cela, Sirius se détendit et un rire nerveux, dû à son soulagement, le gagna. Pour ne pas la gèner plus, il prit pourtant sur lui et s'arrêta pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Tout le monde s'en est bien sortit de l'attaque du ministère, résuma-t-il. Tu nous avez fait une belle peur!

Elle crut rêver quand elle l'entendit pour la première fois rire. C'était un rire profond et communicatif. Sirius nota qu'elle avait utilisée pour la première fois son prénom. Il ne la repris pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes?Je dois être folle c'est cela? Et je rêve!

-Arrêtes! Tu es restée dans le coma 8 jours, j'ai cru...bref je suis désolé de t'avoir traité aussi mal que je l'ai fait, je suis un imbécile! Si tu étais... je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie. Merci pour tout!

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il l'avait choquée. Évidemment lui n'arrivait déjà pas à admettre qu'elle ait pu mourir, alors sa propre mort... Non, il ne voulait y penser, c'était trop douloureux à son grand étonnement.

-...Tu sais je voudrais que l'on devienne amis et que l'on rattrape le temps perdu, ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

Il grimaça intérieurement: c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé? Pitoyable! Elle semblait d'ailleurs en accord avec ce jugement puisqu'elle lui accorda un regard perplexe. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer plus, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tonks échevelée et paniquée:

-Peter s'est enfui d'Azcaban!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le prochain chapitre. Après celui-ci, la parution sera fortement ralentie puisque je pense ajouter des nouveaux chapitres (suite aux précieux conseils de EPLT^^)

Chapitre 3:On n'est pas sérieux...quand on a 38ans!

Sirius Black râla pour la enième fois, pestant contre les mystères de Dumbledore. Pourquoi fallait-il que Harry aille à Poudelard pendant les vacances au lieu de venir chez lui? Son filleul lui manquait et il était de plus en plus allergique à cette vieille maison. L'inaction lui pesait et il en avait marre de réaménager cette affreuse baraque! Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était des combats ou au moins quelque chose à faire! N'importe quoi! Bon tout de même pas récurer les chaudrons de Rogue...Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, tirant Sirius de ses pensées, puis une voix:

-Tonks! Tu vas finir par nous exploser les tympans! La prochaine fois que je rentre avec toi dans cette foutue baraque peu importe les politesses, je me jette le _Bouchoreille! _

Sirius eu un petit sourire et descendit sans bruit. Les deux femmes ne le remarquèrent pas, toujours occupées à se chahuter gentillement. Mon dieu Emily riait! Quelle méthamorphose, songea-t-il en la contemplant, ses longs cheveux ondulant au rythme de ses éclats de rire.

-Voldemort attaque!

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent en susautant, déjà prêtes, vers la source du bruit quand elles remarquèrent que le gamin qui servait de propriétaire était mort de rire.

Emily haussa les épaules et soupira desespérée.

-Dis Tonks, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu devais garder ton petit cousin en attendant que Harry arrive!

-Shhhut!Ce gamin est une vraie terreur! Si on l'apprend je suis déshonorée!

-Vous savez ce qu'il dit le gamin? Vous n'avez vraiment pas le sens de l'humour les filles! Dites pourquoi vous êtes là?

-Ahh tu voudrais bien savoir l'affreux! Au cas ou tu n'aurais rien entendu, et bien....Harry vient!

-C'est pas juste pourquoi je suis toujours informé en dernier!

-Je ne savais pas que je te manquais tant que ça Patmol! Moi qui pensais que tu étais trop occupé avec la charmante Emily!

-Harry espèce d'inpertinent! Ne parle pas comme cela à ton parrain!

-Merci Tonks!C'est un vrai maraudeur celui-ci!

-De rien cousin, vive la solidarité familiale!

-Dis Tonks, en parlant de solidarité familiale, tu n'aurais pas oublié de raconter quelquechose à Sirius? répliqua Emily avec un sourire serpentardesque.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Emy!

-Je crois qu'elle veut parler d'un certain loup-garou!, ajouta Harry avec un regard malicieux pour Emily.

-Non raconte!....

Harry, détendu comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps sourit en les voyant si heureux. Depuis le début de l'été quelque chose s'était appaisé en lui quand il avait pris connaissance des horcruxes. Il n'avait plus d'incertitudes et de peurs confuses, Voldemort était de nouveau redevenu un simple dégénéré pour lui. Il était réduit à une stupide ombre vengeresse. _Voldemort n'est pas un dieu, ni même un surhomme. Il veut juste ma peau, rien de grave, non?_ C'était pourquoi lui aussi était particulièrement optimiste malgré la menace de guerre car ses efforts et ceux de Dumbledore avaient payé. Ils avaient détruit la bague de serpentard. De plus, il l'avait envoyé chez Sirius à la mention du médaillon qu'avait trouvé Ginny pendant le grand ménage de Square Grimmaud. Harry répugnait en voyant Sirius si heureux à lui dire le vrai objet de sa visite, de peur de le décevoir s'il réalisait qu'il ne venait pas pour lui.

Il savait que sans Emily son parrain aurait été bien seul et de cela il lui était reconnaissant. Il trouvait Emily attachante dans son désintéressement. Sa perséverance envers Sirius lui avait permit de deviner qu'elle concidérait Sirius plus que comme un simple ami même si Sirius ne s'en rendait pas compte. Que son parrain pouvait être idiot quand il s'agissait des femmes! Il en avait une bien devant lui et il continuait à courir après les autres! Il remarqua que le médaillon était toujours là et le prit discretement pour le mettre dans sa veste qu'il posa. Si Kreattur l'avait remis à sa place alors c'était qu'il avait de l'importance: ils étaient sur la bonne piste. S'il ne se trompait pas ils avaient déjà détruits trois horcruxes.

Pendant ce temps dans un autre manoir.

-C'est prêt, maître. Il ne nous échappera pas.

-Bien, alors envoie le hibou.

À quelques kilomètres de là, le bruit d'un carreau que l'on frappe retentit. Les quatres personnes présentes se turent et ouvrirent la vitre par laquelle le hibou entra et laissa tomber la lettre. Sur l'entête était écrit _Pour Ha__rry Potter. _Perplexe, Harry s'en saisit et ouvrit la lettre en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Un simple parchemin vierge en sortit. Harry le prit dans ses mains, étonné et se sentit alors aspiré...

...pour tomber sur un parquet froid. Un éclair rouge le stupéfixia immediatement. C'était un piège, réalisa-t-il amèrement.

-Alors Potter vous vous décidez enfin à nous rendre visite? La voix venait d'une créature qui aurait pu être un bébé, s'il n'avait pas eu des écailles. Les deux fentes rouges de ses yeux fixaient Harry. Mais qui était cette créature? Une odeur de charnier, venant d'un tas d'os regroupés devant un chaudron, emplissait l'air mais cela ne sembla pas troubler outre mesure la créature.

La créature reprit:

-Oh il ne me reconnaît pas! Suis-je tant diminué que le grand Harry Potter ne me reconnaisse pas?

-Vous serez bientôt égal à vous-même, maître!

-Silence Queudever! Commence le rituel!

Lord Voldemort! Cette miséable chose était Lord Voldemort! La situation était absurde. Il vit le traître touiller un chaudron, puis hésiter. Il détourna les yeux quand le traître finit par se couper la main. Il ne cria pas quand on lui entailla le poignet, il était stupéfixié. Enfin la renaissance de Lord Voldemort eu lieu. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Lord Voldemort sortit du chaudron et ses yeux rouges s'arrêtèrent sur Harry toujours immobilisé. Ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent les yeux verts de Harry et Harry vit défiler certains moments importants de ces dernières années.

_Il s'attaquait à Sirius. _

_Sirius et lui au match de Quidditch_

_Le ministère_

_Harry prenant dans sa main le médaillon de serpentard..._

Les flashs cessèrent brusquement.

-Les horcruxes. Il sait pour les horcruxes, siffla Lord Voldemort.

-Calmez vous maître, je vais appeler Bellatrix et elle les changera de place, suggéra Peter d'une petite voix.

-Il en a détruit, il a osé! En garde Potter. Tu vas mourir maintenant!

Harry sentit le sortilège se dissiper et n'eut que le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair vert. Désespéré, il se jeta sur sa baguette et la leva:

-Expelliarmus!

-Avada Quedavra, contra Voldemort au même moment.

Un fil d'argent relia les baguettes des deux adversaires qui se sentir soulevés du sol et entourés par une sphère blanche.


	4. Chapter 4

_Pour EPLT: ce nom de chapitre était décidé depuis deux semaines, le hasard fait drôlement les choses, je m'en suis aperçu en voyant le titre de votre chapitre 4.^^_

_Une chocogrenouille à tous ceux qui verront les indices qui laissent penser que Voldy a eu un semblant de coeur.^^_

_Sinon reviews please!_

Chapitre 4: Demi-vérités

Tableau1:Meute

-Où est Harry, Dumbledore? Où est-il? Qui l'a enlevé?

-Calmez vous Sirius, tous les aurors sont entrain de le rechercher.

-Je suis sur que c'est Voldemort. Oh merlin! Pourvu qu'il s'en sorte!, continua Sirius sans se préoccuper des paroles du vieillard.

Emily le regarda faire les cent pas dans le bureau en torturant la veste d'Harry, excédée. Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir faire un geste pour le calmer et cela rajouta à sa colère. N'y tenant plus elle se leva et lui barra le passage.

-Nous sommes tous morts d'inquiétude pour Harry, alors tu te rassoies, tu te calmes pour être prêt à intervenir dès qu'on aura des nouvelles, compris?, dit-elle s'une voix claire malgré le rictus qui barrait son visage et qui montrait bien tout le mal qu'elle avait à rester ferme envers lui.

Le principal intéressé lui lança un regard vide et ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de la pousser hors de son chemin. Non, il ne s'assieréait pas! Une petite main agrippa la veste qu'il n'avait pas lâché, décidée à le stopper. Pour ne pas hurler sur Emily, alors qu'il savait pertinement qu'il le regretterait une fois dans son état normal, il se contenta de tirer d'un coup sec. La veste lui resta dans les mains et personne ne tenta de la lui reprendre. Satisfait il leva les yeux vers Emily. Mais au lieu de croiser son regard, il ne croisa que le regard mal à l'aise de Dumbledore qui allait de lui vers le sol. Quand il baissa enfin les yeux, il s'aperçut que Emily tenait un petit objet dans ses mains, qu'elle venait de ramasser et scrutait attentivement. C'était peut être un objet qui était resté dans la poche de la veste à Harry.

-Qu'est que ce médaillon fait dans la veste à Harry, Dumbledore? Cet objet pu la magie noire à plein nez!, s'écria-t-elle en brandissant le « médaillon » que Sirius reconnu avec étonnement comme l'une des babioles qui encombraient encore Square Grimmaud.

Seul un silence gêné répondit à Emily et Sirius commença à avoir des doutes. Pourquoi Albus ne semblait-il pas étonné?

-N'auriez vous pas une petite idée sur la manière dont cet objet à atterit dans la poche à Harry, Albus?, demanda soudain Sirius.

Le directeur eu le bon goût de paraître gêné. Avec dégoût Sirius vit plusieures questions passer dans les yeux perçants du vieil homme: pouvait-il encore leur mentir ou éviter de dire la vérité? Peut être envisageait-il, à l'instar de Lockhart un petit sort d'oubliette... Puis le choix de dire la vérité se montra dans son regard qui s'emplir de la fatigue que cela lui imposerait et cette deuxième question traversa ses yeux: allaient-ils savoir se taire?

-Et bien Voldemort a crée plusieurs horcruxes et Harry et moi nous les cherchions. Je l'avais envoyé chez Sirius pour réccupérer le médaillon qui vous avait paru étrange.

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Sirius. Même son filleul, sa seule famille, le jugeait inutile. Il avait préféré partager ce secret crucial avec le vieux fou. Son coeur se serra face à ce nouveau sentiment de solitude, plus aigre que cette solitude subie de fait pendant toutes ces années. Sirius était trop vieux, trop marqué? Au rebus! A l'inverse il était aussi trop peu mature? Au rebus! Avoir une famille soudée et qui se faisait confiance n'était pas possible. Il resterait toujours solitaire apparemment. La main fraiche qui se posa sur son bras le dégouta et comme depuis maintenant presque une quinzaine d'années le chien noir, si simple dans ses sentiments lui parut son seul apaisement. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que Patmol dévalait les escaliers en jappant de douleur.

-Vous êtes détestable Dumbledore! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt à Sirius? Son souhait le plus cher était de protéger et d'épauler Harry, vous le saviez très bien!

Pour avoir déjà pris la mesure de la solitude de Sirius, Emily pouvait parfaitement imaginer les sentiments qui résonnaient en Sirius à l'instant où il s'était rué vers la porte pour se méthamorphoser en chien et dévaler les escaliers. Il se sentait trahit, seul et incapable.

Elle quitta le bureau du directeur après un bref hochement de tête au vieil homme dont le regard d'excuse et les yeux brumeux n'adoucir pas sa colère et son inquiétude. Elle allait avoir du mal à le retrouver. Le vent lui sembla soudain glacial. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, ni Sirius, ni Harry. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre ces personnes qui lui étaient si proches.

O

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Tableau 2:Attentes

La chambre était petite et grisâtre. Aucun signe de vie dans cette pièce, à l'exception du petit garçon recroquevillé sur le lit qui pleurait. Ses sanglots serrèrent le coeur de Harry qui voulu s'approcher de lui pour le consoler mais il passa à travers l'enfant. Ce geste lui rappela qu'il était dans une pensine. Frustré, il reporta son attention sur la scène qui continuait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une porte grinça et les fit sursauter, lui et le garçon. Un nez pointu, de femme apparut dans l'entrebaillement de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Le petit garçon essaya de sècher ses larmes mais ce geste trop tardif n'empêcha pas la femme de remarquer sa détresse. Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de compassion et elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher du garçon, lequel sursauta.

-ssssssssshhhh, ne m'approchez pas vieille peau!, lui cracha-t-il en montrant les dents.

-Tom, voyons...

-Partez!, se contenta d'hurler Tom en se levant brusquement du lit, le poing levé vers l'adulte qui recula.

Harry se sentit basculer...

Le même garçon, un peu plus âgé, riait aux éclats. Un rire froid qui terrifiait visiblement les deux petits en face de lui. Effrayés leur grands yeux écarquillés scrutaient les moindres recoins de la grotte. Une petite grotte sombre et humide dont l'odeur de poisson agressait le nez des enfants, déjà inquiétés par l'eau qui lèchait leurs chaussures

-Où sommes nous, Tom?, demanda la petite rousse d'une petite voix en se rapprochant du deuxième garçon qui était figé sur place.

-Oh, tu ne m'appelles plus « le monstre », Amy?, demanda Tom après avoir cessé de rire, une expression innocente sur le visage. Ce Tom était vraiment doué pour la manipulation malgré son jeune âge constata Harry, d'ailleurs bien content de n'être que dans un souvenir.

L'intervention de la petite, qui semblait plus courageuse que son camarade sembla secouer le dernier garçon.

-Arrêtes de faire le malin, Jedusor et fait nous ressortir, sinon tu auras des ennuis, ajouta le petit blond qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur.

-Quels ennuis, Dennis? Je te bats à plates coutures!, affirma-t-il sereinement.

-Monstre! Tu es fier de tes sales tours!, rétorqua le dénommé Dennis qui se précipita sur l'étrange garçon pour le saisir au bras, avant de le lacher brusquement en hurlant de douleur.

-Oh, c'est douloureux? Demanda le petit garçon avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage au garçon qui se roulait par dieu mais il le regardait comme s'il observait un rat de laboratoire! Harry frisonna et la petite rousse éclata en sanglot.

-Arrête Tom, je t'en supplie! S'il te plait, ramène nous.

-Je veux bien, acquiesça avec mépris Tom, alors que les deux autres se détendirent. Mais il y a des conditions, continua-t-il, implacable.

-Lesquelles?, demanda la fillette d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Vous me défendrez...

-oui

-Vous m'obeirez...

-oui

-Vous...

Le souvenir s'évanouit de nouveau et Harry mit un moment à voir qu'il avait quitté le sol et qu'il était maintenant sur l'eau sans pour autant couler. Des barques arrivèrent sur lui et le frolèrent ce qui le fit sursauter. La dernière barque le dépassa et il la suivit. Seuls trois personnes étaient assises dedans, deux garçons bruns et une petite fille aux yeux bleus perçants qui ressemblait à Ginny quand elle avait 11 ans. Un des petits bruns regardait sans rien dire le château qui apparaissait à l'horizon, fasciné, ce qui fit rire l'autre.

-Pour avoir l'air aussi idiot devant Poudlard, il faut être un sang de bourbe, Jedusor! Je parie que tes moldus de parents t'élevaient dans une cage à lapins, ricana-t-il

-Tais toi Nott, répliqua Jedusor maintenant énervé, je ne suis pas un de ses idiots qui bavent devant un vulgaire château!

Cette réaction arracha un sourire ironique à Nott qui n'était pas convaincu. Jedusor quand à lui semblait regretter ses paroles, ou tout du moins sa colère puisqu'un masque d'impassibilité avait pris place sur son viage, alors que son regard indifférent se perdait dans la contemplation de l'eau. La petite fille semblait mécontente et ses yeux perçants qui foudroyaient Nott rappelèrent quelqu'un à Harry, sans qu'il puisse deviner qui. Mais où avait-il vu ce regard?

-Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter Tom, Nott est trop bête.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Mac Gonagall. Tais toi, si tu n'as rien à dire d'intelligent! Et ne m'appelles plus jamais Tom ou tu le regretteras!, dit-il d'une voix sèche qui claqua dans le silence qui entourait la barque alors que Harry regardait la fillette avec effarement, cherchant en elle les traits de son futur professeur.

-Comme tu veux, se contenta de répondre la fillette, vexée.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, cette intervention sembla allumer une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Nott qui dévisagea longuement Tom. Ce dernier, loin de montrer qu'il avait vu cette marque d'attention garda un air froid et indéchiffrable. Il fut le premier à sauter hors de la barque d'un bond décidé et s'éloigna tranquillement en ignorant les deux autres enfants, pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci regarda la scène avec intérêt et, tout comme Mac Gonagall plus d'un demi siècle après, les introduit dans un couloir avant de les faire pénétrer dans la grande salle pour procéder à la répartition.

Les noms défilèrent et bientôt on arriva à Jedusor Tom. Le garçon se dirigea d'un pas calme et assuré vers le choixpeau et le mis sans hésitation sur sa tête. Bientôt ses lèvres s'agitèrent dans un murmure inaudible. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha. Que pouvait-il bien demander au choixpeau?

-Que veut dire sang de bourbe? ...s'il vous plait, murmura le garçon avec une fausse politesse.

Le choixpeau lui répondit puisque Tom pinça ses lèvres d'un air mécontent en cherchant Nott du regard. Puis il secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité. Je devais comprendre pour pouvoir faire taire Nott! Je ne veux pas être à Serdaigle!

Voldemort à Serdaigle? Harry eu un bref sourire ironique avant de se rappeler pourquoi Voldemort avait fini à Serpentard. Sans plus de temps pour y penser la sensation désormais habituelle qu'un crochet le prenait au niveau du ventre se fit sentir et il se retrouva devant une autre scène.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un manoir. Le salon dans lequel il avait atterri était immense et richement décoré. Assis sur un sofa un jeune homme séduisant souriait à une vieille dame qui lui montait une petite coupe finement ouvragée. Sans prévenir, la baguette jaillit de sa manche et figeait la vieille dame dont Harry capta avec effroi le regard choqué. Ce regard fit rire le jeune homme, que Harry reconnu comme Tom, avec quelques années en plus cependant. Il devait avoir tout juste fini ses études. Tom s'approcha de la vieille dame, tout en ouvrant amoureusement la bague qu'il portait au doigt, détail qui avait échappé à Harry. Toujours avec le même calme glacial, il prit avec une douceur trompeuse la tête de la vieille dame et lui ouvrit la bouche délicatement pour y verser la poudre contenu dans la bague. Harry réprima une envie de vomir quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de poison et que cette personne allait mourir. Il ne se trompait pas puisque les yeux de la vieille dame devinrent vitreux sous le regard satisfait de Tom qui murmura quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Un rayon de lumière noir en sorti et l'enveloppa, lui et sa victime avant de se résorber. Un petit couinement retentit et Harry en se retourna croisa le regard horrifié du petit elfe caché derrière une vieille horloge. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre « oubliette » que Jedusor rapide comme l'éclair avait déjà effacé la mémoire de ce témoin gènant et s'éloignait du manoir d'un pas tremblant.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Harry décida tout de même de le suivre. Après avoir rejoint l'allée des embrumes par un chemin surement peu connu, Tom se dirigea vers la porte décrépie d'une petite maison miteuse. Le tremblement de son corps s'était accentué et il le vit chavirer dans l'escalier pour finalement arriver à entrer dans sa chambre, un rictus de pur douleur accroché à son visage. Un dernier effort lui permit de refermer la porte et il s'écroula tout du long, sans même atteindre le lit placé à quelques mètres de la porte. Un long hurlement lui déchira sans plus attendre la gorge alors que les spasmes secouaient son corps dans tous les sens. Le regard fiévreux et aveugle de douleur que Harry croisa à cet instant là le suivait encore alors qu'il quittait à nouveau la scène pour un autre souvenir. Mais quand cela s'arrêterait-il?

Le calme parfait qui l'accueillit le stupéfia. Devant lui Tom, avec encore quelques années de plus et visiblement usé avant l'âge se tenait devant une paroi dont il avait enlevé la neige. Les montagnes l'entourant étaient hautes et formaient un ensemble de pics dont celui du milieu portait une petite habitation. Grâce à son sens de l'observation Harry remarqua enfin ce que Tom caressait sur la paroi. Un œil formé d'une baguette, d'une pierre et d'un arc de cercle attirait son regard. Alors que Harry allait suivre le garçon qui se dirigeait vers les montagnes environnantes un éclair de douleur le pris au niveau du ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration en haletant, il se rendit compte que sa vue s'obscurcissait à mesure que la douleur gagnait tout son corps. Il se sentit chuter, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il sentit que deux mains inconnues stopper sa chute et le retenir.

O

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Tableau 3: Manipulation

Ses yeux étaient lourds mais il se sentait bien. Il reconnu le touché des draps sur lui. Il était dans un lit. Les dernières bribes des souvenirs de la vie de Voldemort, qu'il avait vu avec le professeur Dumbledore s'estompèrent rapidement pour laisser place à des souvenirs plus récents. Son enlèvement et le visage de Voldemort l'empêchèrent d'abord de se concentrer. Comment avait-il fait pour lui échapper? Le fil qui reliait les deux baguettes s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait vu ses parents! Il se revit renvoyer son sortilège à Voldemort, désarmé et se précipiter de ces dernières force sur le parchemin alors que Queudever restait immobile. Il ne comprenait pas ce manque de réaction de la part du serviteur.

Une main qui lui épongeait le front le ramena définitivement à la réalité et il se concentra pour ouvrir les yeux. Une exclamation soulagée et heureuse échappa à son parrain quand il vit qu'il était réveillé.

-Harry comment te sens tu? Tu te sens bien? Demanda-t-il tout de suite, faisant les questions et les réponses, comme Molly Weasley quand elle était inquiète, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

-Oui, bredouilla Harry qui commençait tout juste à réaliser qu'il avait faillit mourir maintenant qu'il était en sécurité. Une autre main se posa sur son bras et Emily lui sourit de manière encourageante.

-Bon retour parmis nous. Je vais appeler Ron et Hermione, ils ont été intenables!, lui expliqua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

-Ils ne devraient pas être à Poudlard?, remarqua Harry. Si focaliser son esprit sur des détails idiots lui prouvait qu'il était de retour alors il n'allait pas s'empècher de faire des remarques idiotes! Il croisa le regard gentiment moqueur de Sirius qui paraissait plus détendu quand un rire à sa droite attira son attention. Albus Dumbledore, rayonnant, se tenait de l'autre côté du lit , bien assis dans un fauteuil confortable.

-Harry, harry, mon garçon! il n'y a aucun problème je t'assure! Tu es plus le important.

-Bien sur! Qui l'a mis inutilement en danger en le poussant à quitter Poudlard pour aller récupérer un stupide Horcruxe?

-Je me suis déjà excusé Sirius, j'ai voulu bien faire! Je promets de ne plus jamais mettre Harry en grand danger.

Sirius se renfrogna, mais après un regard à Harry sur qui la fatigue était retombée, préféra garder le silence. Son filleul avait besoin de repos pas d'une dispute. Il n'en voulait pas à Harry, sur ce point il était d'accord avec l'analyse d'Emily pour qui Harry n'avait rien dit non pas par manque de confiance mais pour protéger Sirius. Il n'osait pas lui demander, il préférait croire de tout coeur à cette explication et oublier la sourde angoisse qui l'avait étreint quand il avait cru perdre Harry.

-De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas vous empécher de l'emmener dans vos recherches, vous trouveriez le moyen de l'impliquer malgré tout!, ajouta Sirius.

-Oui, car c'est son destin Sirius et je veux lui donner le maximum d'armes pour qu'il s'en tire

, expliqua le vieillard à voix basse en contemplant la silhouette de nouveau endormie.

-Vous l'emmènerez dans cette grotte au bord de la mer? Puis dans cette caverne dans le nord?

-D'abord dans la grotte proche de la plage où le petit Tom Jedusor passait ses vacances. Vous ne pouvez pas venir, je ne peux protéger qu'une seule personne à la fois et Harry aurait peur pour vous, ce qui le mettrait en danger. Mais pour la caverne proche des montagnes où séjournait Grindelwald, auxquelles Tom s'est rendu en pèlerinage, si c'est nécessaire d'y envoyer quelqu'un, c'est vous qui irez Sirius.

Dumbledore croisa le regard de Sirius. Une demi-vérité valait-elle mieux que le mensonge? Une seconde après une tornade rousse et une tornade brune déboulèrent dans la pièce, créant une diversion bienvenue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:L'histoire continue

Tableau 1:Un jour heureux

La mariée s'avança lentement dans la cour intérieure inondée de soleil, rayonnante, et se plaça devant le prêtre. Derrière elle se tenait une petite femme aux longs cheveux bruns, un sourire épanoui sur le visage, son témoin. Un homme un peu plus vieux mais très élégant s'avança cérémonieusement dans l'allée, dévorant la mariée de ses yeux d'ambre, le marié. Enfin un homme le suivait avec une grâce naturelle, un petit sourire impertinent sur son visage, le deuxième témoin. Un jeune garçon aux yeux verts les regardait avec émotion. A ce moment là personne n'aurait vu en lui un miraculé. La joie imprégnait cette matinée si visiblement qu'elle en aurait été palpable.

-Nous sommes réunit ce 7 août 1996 à Poudlard pour célébrer le mariage de Nymphadora Tonks et de Remus Lupin . Les témoins sont Sirius Black et Emily Holly Figg. Nymphadora voulez vous prendre pour époux Remus Lupin ici présent?

-Oui, je le veux!

-Remus Lupin voulez vous prendre pour épouse Nymphadora Tonks ici présente?

-Oui, je le veux!

-Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Emily regarda autour d'elle pendant que le petit groupe des intimes allaient féliciter les mariés. Ils avaient du dépasser tant d'obstacles! Depuis qu'elle était venue vivre près de Square Grimmaud pour être protégée de la recrudescence des activités des mangemorts, elle s'était rapproché encore plus des maraudeurs et de Tonks, si c'était possible. Le hasard faisait bien les choses pensa-t-elle avant de rectifier: était-ce le hasard? Peu importait, elle n'était pas superstitieuse. Il y avait bien sur la menace de Voldemort qui planait au dessus de leur tête mais elle était douée pour oublier volontairement ce qui lui était désagréable.

Harry détacha son regard des mariés, respirant avec bonheur l'air estival. C'était les premières vacances qu'il ne passait pas avec les Dursleys et même la menace de Voldemort ne gâchait pas cette magnifique après-midi. Il avait survécu, il était libre, le reste lui importait peu, il y penserait le lendemain.

_O_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

Tableau 2: Et tout recommença le jour d'après

Emily était concentrée sur l'oiseau reposant sur la pierre du temps, le carnet dans une main et sa baguette de l'autre. Elle avait passé l'après midi dans la salle du temps, à tester l'importance du flux magique sur le déroulement du temps grâce à quelques mots latins spécialement choisis qui canalisaient sa magie en association avec sa baguette, puis sans. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver derrière elle et ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand son pas lourd se rapprocha d'elle, la prenant pas surprise. Elle se retourna, étonnée de croiser quelqu'un au département des mystères à une heure aussi tardive.

-Bonjour Moroz!, le salua t-elle poliment, que viens tu faire ici, je croyais que tu t'occupais des cerveaux aujourd'hui?

- Je ne fais que passer, je dois aller dans la salle des prophéties. On m'a dit qu'il y avait une nouvelle prophétie. Je dois y rajouter les informations sur celui qui l'a fait et sur le concerné, lui répondit-il de son habituel ton monocorde.

Il y avait anguille sous roche, Moroz ne dévirait pas de son travail habituel pour une prophétie qui pouvait attendre le lendemain, réalisa-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Non, Emily ne doit pas, absolument pas m'accompagner.

Voilà qu'il parlait d'elle à la troisième personne maintenant! Et il avait sortit sa baguette. Mais que se passait-il? Elle croisa son regard vide et frissona. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de regard, il y avait longtemps, pendant la première guerre. Il était sous impérum, elle en était certaine! Mais que faire? Elle pouvait aller chercher de l'aide car les prophéties ne pouvaient être prises que par celui qui en est concerné mais on en profiterai pour le faire disparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cet état!

Elle n'avait tout de même pas envie de mourir, là tout de suite, comprenez la, alors elle choisit la dernière solution: reculer. Moroz voyant qu'elle partait, baissa sa baguette et se détourna pour poursuivre son chemin comme un automate. Elle n'attendit pas et cria:

-stupéfix!

Attaquer dans le dos n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était bien plus fort qu'elle baguette à la main. Le stupéfix se dirigea silencieusement sur lui mais au grand damne d'Emily, Moroz l'évita au dernier moment et se retourna pour contre-attaquer. Elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger du rayon vert par un progeto que le souffle la renvoya en arrière et qu'elle tomba durement sur l'antique pierre du temps, perdant sa baguette. Elle cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand Moroz s'avança et la pris dans les bras. Minute! Comment pouvait-il la soulever avec autant de facilité? Sa main apparut alors dans son champ de vision et elle compris avec horreur la situation: c'était la main d'un enfant de 6 ans! Elle avait rajeunit! Face à Emily qui se débattait toujours, Moroz semblait n'avoir aucun mal à la contenir. Il les amena dans la salle des prophéties et s'arrêta devant la fameuse prophétie numéro 97.

-Puisque tu es là, tu vas me servir à quelque chose! Prends la!

Emily secoua la tête. Ils savaient tous deux qu'au mieux elle la brûlerait. Quant au pire... Il la gifla sans ménagement et répéta:

-Prends la ou je te tue!

Forcée, elle tendit doucement sa main tremblante et la retira. Une brûlure envahit tout son être l'instant d'après. C'était insupportable, et elle perdit connaissance...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Où il faut apprendre la diplomatie

-Qui est cette enfant? Que faisait-elle avec Moroz?

Le bruit réveilla la petite et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux verts pour apercevoir le médicomage et l'auror qui l'avait amenée, désorientée. Sirius frémit quand il rencontra ces yeux vert.

-Emy? C'est toi?

-Je veux mon papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Vous connaissez cette jeune fille, auror Black?

-Bien sur, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer ironiquement Sirius, hier elle avait 28 ans!

Le médico-mage haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la gamine pour lui demander:

-Comment tu t'appelles ma chérie?

-Ze m'appelle Emily Figg, z'est 6 ans et z'étais chez mémé.

Le médicomage fronça les sourcils mécontent. Quelle situation embrouillée! Il avait face à lui une langue de plomb portée disparu depuis cette après midi qui était visiblement retombée en enfance. Il fit signe à sirius de sortir.

-Ze veuxxxx pas que tonton partttttte, hurla la petite.

Sirius eut un sourire involontaire devant l'air paniqué du médicomage, complètement dépassé.

-Je peux m'en occuper si vous voulez, acquiesça-t-il de son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

Bien plus tard.

-Allez gamine avance!

Soupir. De petits pas qui raisonnent. Soupir. Des petits pas qui ralentissent. Soupir, de lui cette fois.

-Je te rappelle jeune fille que c'est toi qui a voulu venir en voyage avec moi, maintenant il faut que je t'amène à Poudlard, alors arrêtes de traîner les pieds!

-Mais ze suis fatiguéééééééééée!

Sirius grogna. Pourquoi avait-il accepté la charge de cette petite peste alors qu'il devait partir en mission en Albanie pour le compte de l'ordre? Heureusement, dès qu'il l'aurait déposée, il pourrait confier la petite à Charlie qui l'attendait à Poudlard et aller remplir au plus vite sa mission. Il se retourna et croisa deux grands yeux verts accusateurs. Bon d'accord, le microbe devait être vraiment fatigué. Il l'attrapa et la souleva, elle serait surement mieux sur ses épaules.

-Hop, viens par ici toi, je t'ai. C'est bon tu es bien installée à haut? On repart?

-Oui! Allez hu, cheval, hu!exigea la petite avec une énergie retrouvée, sous le regard malicieux de Sirius.

Bientôt la prairie fut remplacée par un paysage de plus en plus forestier et les grandes grilles de Poudlard apparurent. Il posa Emily et poussa la grille. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte et pénétrèrent dans le hall où se tenaient deux personnes immobiles. Sirius pu repérer Charlie à sa crinière rousse qui reflétait la lumière du feu qui ronronnait dans l'immense cheminée. A côté de lui Sirius ne pu ignorer l'homme en noir. Maudite chauve-souris! Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours avoir besoin de lui? Il sentit la petite main qui tenait la sienne se resserrer alors qu'ils approchaient.

-Allez ne fait pas la timide et dis bonjour à Charlie, Emy.

-Bonjour Emy. Alors c'est toi la nièce à Sirius?, demanda simplement celui-ci.

-Bonzour monsieur.

-Eh bien Black, je vois que tu as trouvé un rôle à ta mesure! Ce n'est pas trop dur de passer d'auror à nounou?

-Tiens, je ne t'avais pas vu snivellus!

-Sirius c'est pas ma nounou, d'abord! C'est mon amoureux! Snivellus, c'est ton vrai nom, monsieur? crut bon de rajouter Emily face au méchant monsieur qui embêtait son Sirius.

Elle avait une bonne répartie la gamine. Sirius sourit, Rogue était livide, trop occupé à contrôler ses envies de meurtre. Il ne l'asticoterait pas sur son succès au près des gamines de maternelle.

-Taisez vous, petite insolente!

-Siriuuus, le monsieur il est méchant!

-C'est rien ma puce, ne l'écoutes pas! De toute façon, il va partir avec moi pour le travail et quand je reviendrai, il sera repartit. Tu veux bien restez avec Charlie pendant que je vais travailler?

-On va bien s'amuser, pas vrai ma puce?

Sirius fit un grand sourire à Emily pour la rassurer et lui fit un dernier câlin avant de la passer à Charlie. La petite s'était renfrognée, apparemment elle lui en voulait. Il n'avait plus qu'a espérer qu'elle était aussi peu rancunière que sa version adulte. Il se détourna et sortit, suivit d'un Rogue mécontent de s'être fait mouché par une gamine. Les grilles franchies, ils transplanèrent.

La sensation d'oppression disparut et une auberge apparut quelques temps après . Sirius eu une grimace involontaire. C'était une bâtisse trapue, triste, grise et usée par le temps. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que c'était une auberge si un panneau aux couleurs délavées par le temps n'annonçait pas « A la tanière chaleureuse ». Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que l'intérieur soit plus « chaleureux » que l'extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et une bouffée de chaleur aussi bienvenue qu'inattendue les saisis. Sirius se dirigea vers le comptoir où il commanda un whisky pur feu qu'il sirota pendant que Severus soutirait des informations au barman à coup de menaces susurrées à voix basse. Sirius l'aurait bien plaint mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui que Severus asticotait, il laissait faire! Une fois que le Barman se soit enfin souvenu d'un endroit supposé maudit à quelques kilomètres de la route principale, ils purent lever le camp. Sirius jeta négligemment la monnaie et se précipita à la suite de Severus.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge puis de la ville elle même pour prendre un petit chemin qui coupait à travers les champs recouverts de neige d'Albanie. Rogue les menait, pour une fois silencieux.

La marche dans les collines s'éternisait et les champs avaient laissés place à une forêt épaisse. Sirius était un peu inquiet, Rogue ne semblait savoir où il allait mais il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison de commencer une énième querelle. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue s'arrêta bientôt devant un renfoncement de terrain perdu sous la neige et les broussailles et qu'il fit apparaître:

-Incendio!

De la pierre brute et grise apparut, monotone et usée par le temps mais d'ouverture aucune. Rogue s'approcha et marmonna quelques mots que Sirius ne saisit pas en traçant un arc de cercle avec sa baguette. Il dut avouer qu'il était bien renseigné même pour un mangemort car un symbole apparut et un bruit d'éboulement se fit entendre . Un tunnel du diamètre de celui d'un terrier de renard apparut, pourtant parfaitement rond. Sirius allait se précipiter dedans quand une voix hésitante l'arrêta:

-Il saura que c'est moi. Ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Sirius se retourna lentement, attendant que Severus reprenne ses remarques froides et sarcastiques dont il avait l'habitude mais il le trouva toujours silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, perdu réalisa Sirius. Il fallait dire que cet homme avait autant de vie sociale qu'un vercrasse en dehors de son rôle d'espion, alors Sirius n'était pas tant étonné que cela de son inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasses? rétorqua-t-il retenant à grand peine le Servilius près à glisser hors de ses lèvres: il ne devait pas faire rater la mission en poussant Rogue à bout mais pas question d'avoir pitié.

A sa grande surprise Rogue éclata d'un rire nerveux qui fit frissonner Sirius.

-Rien, tu es trop bête pour comprendre et de toute façon personne ne peut rien pour Severus! Le grand méchant Severus ne pourra jamais être un gentil petit griffondor niais et bourré d'idéaux. Je suis une brebis galeuse. Jamais je ne redeviendrai moi. Il y aura toujours ces cadavres entre moi et ce que j'étais. Tu ne me supportes pas Black, moi non plus je ne me supportes pas...

-Ta gueule Servillio, arrêtes de réfléchir, c'est pas une bonne idée!

Rogue le regarda, tremblant et le souffle court mais l'interruption l'avait distrait et il semblait se reprendre. Sirius soupira, rassuré. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire face aux tourments intérieurs de Servilio! Brrr il en frissonnait encore! De peur d'une nouvelle tirade, il se jeta dans le trou sans regarder en arrière comme s'il contenait son salut et se sentit aspiré.

Il entra dans un enfer de froid et d'obscurité(1). Les murs noirs scintillaient pourtant de l'éclat du diamant. La voûte formée de milliers de stalagmites, obélisques parfaites qui pointant vers le centre, contenaient milles tranchants. Au milieu elles formaient une colonne qui s'élançait vers la voûte sans la rejoindre tout à fait. Et par delà, le mal absolu: les Horcruxes.

-On a un problème, je suis prêt à parier que l'Horcruxe est dans la colonne de cristal.

-Ce n'est pas une colonne, imbécile!

-Je sais bien, sniv' me prend pas pour un débile s'il te plait. Mais c'est tout comme.

-Non il reste un passage vers l'horcruxe en haut.

-Pas possible de l'escalader c'est trop dur pour qu'on s'y accroche et trop tranchant. Alors on y va comment, en volant?..., répliqua Sirius hilare à un Severus impassible.

-... Non, non, repris Sirius avec effroi quand il comprit ce que ce satané Severus envisageait. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour me monter là haut, vas crever.

-Bien. Alors je rentre faire mon rapport à Dumbledore et lui dire de m'envoyer quelqu'un de moins lâche. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Black.

-Je ne suis pas lâche! D'accord tu as gagné. Je te déteste Rogue.

-C'est réciproque. Wingardium Leviosa, hurla Severus sans prévenir. Sirius se sentit planer et respira un bon coup. Rogue ne pouvait pas le tuer, n'est pas? Pas avec Dmbledore au courant!

-Un accident est si vite arrivé, Black! Tais toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête, et concentres toi!

Ce qu'il pouvait être irritant à lire dans les pensées! Mais il avait bien sur raison. Sirius se concentra à nouveau, et à contre-cœur raidit son corps et ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par le diamant. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si vulnérable depuis son attente au chevet d'Emily, mais comme la fois précédente la suite ne dépendait plus de lui.

-Tu es entré, tu m'entends? Ouvres brièvement les yeux et si tu peux, dis moi comment je dois te descendre. Si tu es aveuglé alors je te remonte.

Sirius entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, ses paupières battant rapidement. Aucune luminosité douloureuse ne perça pourtant ses yeux. Il les ouvrit un peu plus, avide de découvrir ce sanctuaire mais terriblement méfiant, prêt à s'envoler au moindre danger. Aucune de ses craintes ne se révéla fondée. L'obscurité s'y était faite douce et tentatrice, les murs baignés dans une lumière d'un bleu nuit apaisant. Ces murs lisses ondulaient doucement et des stalagmites, dues à un petit ruisseau qui traversait cette chambre créaient des anfractuosités où l'on aurait aimé se blottir. Au centre, des coussins portaient les précieux Hocruxes qui luisaient faiblement. C'étaient de vrais objets d'art et leur présence ne semblait nullement menaçante. Le contraste avec l'âpreté de l'extérieur en faisait une sorte de cocon où Sirius aurait aimer rester.

-Alors Black toujours vivant?

-Oui, oui Rogue. Descends moi lentement. Si tu savais, c'est magnifique...

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Black? Rien de ce que fait le seigneur des ténèbres est magnifique! Cela peut être tentant, fascinant mais jamais magnifique. Bon dieu, il doit y avoir un enchantement. Fais moi apparaître une corde que je te rejoigne.

Sirius s'exécuta. Severus devrait se rendre à l'évidence quand il le verrait par lui même. Il était vraiment trop méfiant! L'endroit était protecteur et Sirius s'y sentait incroyablement serein, comme si cet endroit lui promettait de ne jamais lui faire du mal. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, presque familiale.

La corde enchantée qu'il avait lancé remua de plus en plus et bientôt un pied apparut, puis une jambe et ainsi de suite jusqu'au reste du corps. Severus se laissa glissé jusqu'au sol avant de regarder au tour de lui. Il sursauta. Les parois , opaques et sans aspérité étaient éclairées par une lumière rouge sang et malsaine. Il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Il en était sur, dans un instant il allait se retrouver piégé, puis soumis à milles tortures. Il trembla comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis que son père était mort, le laissant soulagé. Il entendait presque sa voix. Pressé il chercha des yeux les Horcruxes et ne trouva que des trous sans fin.

-Où sont les horcruxes, Black?

-Devant toi! Tu ne les vois pas? Ils sont merveilleux, non?

Black était envoûté, il en était sur. Mais lui voyait les horcruxes. Il sortit la fiole de venin de Basilic.

-Si, j'ai juste de la poussière dans les yeux. Amènes les moi, veux-tu, je ne les vois pas bien.

Il pensait que Black allait protester mais celui-ci souriant et décontracté mis la main dans chacun des 2 trous noirs et en fit apparaître à chaque fois les horcruxes. Toujours avec une docilité inquiétante il lui apporta, visiblement content de les lui montrer. Severus, lui, se sentait de plus en plus nerveux et avait du mal à se contenir. Ses mains, dont il était si fier et qui avaient mille fois prouvé leur précision et leur efficacité pendant l'accomplissement d'une potion tremblaient. Il attrapa avec hâte les horcruxes et ouvrit la potion. Alors seulement Black sembla retrouver son rictus de méfiance envers lui et avança la main pour lui reprendre. Ces yeux se mettant à luire désagréablement.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire de ces horcruxes Servillio, à quoi sert cette fiole? Tu ne peux pas détruire des trésors comme cela!

Il fallait qu'il mente, Black n'était toujours pas dans son état normal, il semblait fasciné par les horcruxes au point d'en oublier la vision.

-Je vais juste les lustrer, ils sont si beaux!

Sirius se détendit et Severus aussi, sûr maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couler le liquide qu'ils en auraient fini au plus vite avec ces saletés.

-Il ment...susura une voix venant des horcruxes.

Il avait crié victoire trop vite. Severus leva lentement sa baguette alors que Sirius faisait de même. Un moment plus tard une énergie sombre le broya alors qu'il avait oublié de regarder les horcruxes et il s'effondra comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, laissant tomber les horcruxes et la fiole. Sirius avait vu les horcruxes luire d'une énergie noire alors que Severus le menaçait mais il ne repris conscience de la situation que quand le venin de basilic se répandit sur les horcruxes. Comment avait-il pu oublié qu'il devait détruire ses immondices. Il frissonna. Pour lui, l'air s'était brusquement refroidit alors qu'il contemplait hébété Rogue gisant inerte à quelques centimètres des horcruxes qui se débattaient pour combattre, en vain, le venin de basilique. Il sentit lentement la torpeur qui l'avait possédé le quitter au profit d'une angoisse panique et se mis à trembler. Et si Rogue était mort? Il mis un temps infini à s'approcher du corps et à oser prendre le pouls de Rogue. Son pouls battait faiblement mais il battait, Sirius le sentait. Il secoua Rogue et retourna son visage vers lui. Un hurlement d'horreur lui resta en travers de la gorge. Là où le venin de basilique avait touché Rogue, la peau était rouge et gonflée, elle grésillait et les milliers de petits trous s'élargissaient de seconde en secondes, le rongeant littéralement. Rogue ouvrit enfin péniblement ses yeux.

-J'ai mal... la fiole dans ma poche... à boire!

Certain qu'il exauçait les souhaits d'un mourant, Sirius chercha rapidement dans les poches de Rogue et trouva une fiole qu'il déboucha et versa dans les lèvres entrouvertes de Rogue. Un instant après les blessures du maître de potion se stabilisaient, lui laissant la vie sauve. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer l'ingéniosité et la capacité d'anticipation de cet homme. C'était un bon coéquipier malgré ce qu'il pensait de l'individu et sans lui cette opération se serait surement achevée par mort d'homme. Rassuré il sortit une couverture, en recouvrit Severus et fit la même chose pour lui, s'apprêtant à plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il fallait encore attendre que Severus recouvre un minimum ses capacités pour sortir de ce cercueil de glace...

_(1)cette phrase est tirée de Collacocha de Swayne_


	7. Chapter 7

Petit chapitre de pause avant l'action qui reprendra dans le prochain chapitre. Voilà une balade au pays des géants qui, j'espère, vous fera sourire^^

Chapitre 7:Où il est prouvé que les géants d'Asie sont plus civilisés et où Graup trouve une compagne.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'expédition avait eu lieu et ce soir Sirius et Emilie avaient rendez-vous à Poudlard. Sirius soupira de soulagement. Emily allait enfin redevenir adulte. Il aimait bien l'enfant mais elle était épuisante! Severus les attendait, une potion à la main quand ils franchirent les portes de Poudlard. Il donna sans plus attendre la potion à Emily, qui sous les encouragements de Sirius l'avala...pour en recracher la moitié sur le charmant maître des potions. La petite vit « son » Sirius éclater de rire. Le grand méchant Severus gronda et la foudroya du regard. Inquiète elle se réfugia derrière Sirius.

-Z'ai pas fait 'sprès monzieur!

La petite sentit sa tête exploser et sa vision se brouiller.

-C'est pas grave Emy, pleures pas, ma puce. Severus ne t'en veux pas! Hein, SEVERUS? Emy, Emy?

Elle s'était laissée tomber par terre et s'était recroquevillée, son corps agité de tremblements. Un corps qui grandissait à vu d'œil. Sirius croisa le regard satisfait de Rogue.

-Rogue, tu es complètement malade! Tu l'a fait exprès de lui donner cette potion!

-Stupide cabot, il n'y en a pas d'autre!

-Sirius? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?, les interrompit une voix fluette.

Sirius oublia momentanément ses envies de meurtre:

-Emy! Tu vas bien?, répliqua l'intéressé soulagé.

-Oui mais c'est étrange, je crois que j'ai rêvée que j'étais une enfant.

-Non, non vous n'avez pas rêvé, trancha une voix froide.

-Désolée Severus, expliqua Emily qui eu la gentillesse de paraître gênée

-Je l'oublierais si le cabot le veut bien. Vous avez l'air normale miss, je vous laisse donc.

-Je suis content que tout se termine bien les enfants!

Les « enfants » en question se retournèrent pour découvrir un Dumbledore plus joyeux que jamais.

-...Comment vous sentez vous Emily?continua le meilleur ami des enfants.

-Bien monsieur. Un peu déboussolée peut être.

-Il vous faut du repos, comme à Sirius d'ailleurs! Je pense qu'un petit voyage vous permettrait de revenir doucement dans la réalité. Que diriez vous de partir une petite semaine en Russie tous les deux?

-Vous allez bien Albus? Nous ne sommes ni assez importants pour manquer d'aller tavailler suite à une raison aussi futile, ni assez riches pour nous payer un tel voyage!, rétorqua Emily avec une logique implacable.

Le vieillard eu un sourire malicieux qui ne suggérait rien de bon.

-Il se trouve que j'ai besoin d'envoyer des émissaires en Russie, Poudlard vous payerait donc le voyage. Quand à vos employeurs miss, ils sont d'accord pour vous donner une semaine de repos, je leur est déjà demandé.

-Et quelle sera cette mission Albus? Qu'avez vous derrière la tête vieux renard?

-Oh! Trois fois rien Sirius, je vous le promet: J'ai juste besoin qu'on amène un message aux géant de l'Oural!, avoua le vénérable vieillard suite aux questions de Sirius.

-Vous êtes dingue, vieil homme!

-Mais non avec un petit peu de préparation...Graup est déjà sur place avec Hagrid. Ils n'attendent plus que mes cadeaux pour choisir entre rester neutres ou rejoindre le Lord! C'est vital et il n'y a qu'a vous que je peux le demander!

La journée passa vite et le lendemain matin, bien trop tôt au goût des deux concernés, ils se retrouvèrent le doigt sur un portoloin à destination de la Russie. Il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent de manière urgente à ne pas céder aux demandes du vieux fou.

Emily tira sur sa robe blanche en maudissant Dumbledore. Quelle idée de porter une robe légère en Russie. Sirius vit sa gène et sourit. Pour une fois qu'elle portait une robe, cela lui allait bien, même si le déguisement de fée que lui avait imposé Albus était un peu...décalé.

Enfin, toujours d'après Dumbledore cette colonie de géants anthropophages adoraient les fées et rêvaient d'en rencontrer une, facinés par ces créatures purement magiques. L'idée était de faire croire que Dumbledore avait intercédé en la faveur des géants auprès du peuple des fées. Ils avaient du mal à y croire mais le vieux fou avait été persuasif, ils avaient acceptés. Ils avaient grimpés toute la journée et seraient morts de froid sans les sorts de réchauffe appliqués à leur vêtements. Les géants ne tarderaient pas à les trouver, ils ne faisait pas d'efforts pour être discrets.

Le bruit de l'avalanche précédent leur arrivée ne les fit même pas sursauter.

-Hermy!

Sirius se retourna et ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement à la vue de Hagrid et Graup, encadrés de deux géants mais en pleine santé:

-Non c'est pas Hermy, Graup c'est une autre amie. Une fée.

-Amieee?

Emily frissona devant les géants. Une main se posa doucement sur son dos, comme pour la rassurer et elle croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius. Un peu honteuse de sa peur, elle se repris, sourit et laissa doucement la magie sortir de son corps en un halo doré, comme lui avait appris Dumbledore. A son grand soulagement les géants applaudirent. Enhardie, elle s'éleva un peu du sol et s'approcha des géants dans une démarche aérienne.

Hagrid se retourna vers les géants pour faire la traduction:

-Elle est curieuse, elle veut voir votre chez-vous.

Les deux géants acquiescèrent et se mirent doucement en route, leur yeux toujours fixés sur l'étrange créature. La chance semblait vraiment leur sourire puisque le chemin n'était pas long. Emily soupira de bien être quand ils entrèrent dans la caverne et qu'elle pu se laisser retomber sur le sol. Ses réserves magiques étaient mises à forte contribution et elle se sentait déjà fatiguée.

Sirius alla se présenter au chef et elle dû se retenir pour ne pas faire de même. Mais une fée ne devait pas chercher à respecter les coutumes. Alors elle avança un peu partout dans la pièce, se forçant à s'approcher de tous et à sembler surprise de tout, même des géants eux-même. Les géants parurent ravis de cette marque d'intérêt et elle se décida à s'approcher de la géante la plus petite du groupe, qui l'impressionnait moins, et de toucher sa main comme un signe d'amitié. Cet intérêt de la fée pour la plus petite des leurs sembla surprendre les géants mais ravie la petite femelle qui lança une phrase joyeuse dans sa langue gutturale.

Hagrid et Sirius furent conviés à s'asseoir autour du feu et ils commencèrent à manger avec les géants. Sirius n'appréciant pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture lui fit une grimace de désespoir qui manqua de la faire rire. Heureusement pour Emily, les géants n'avaient pas oser proposer leur nourriture, comportant un peu trop de viande rouge pour la jeune fille d'ailleurs, et elle accepta uniquement de l'eau claire sous le regard faussement jaloux de Sirius. Le repas avançant, elle se mis à fredonner une chanson moldue assez douce -normal pour une fée!-mais entrainante- les géants n'étaient pas connus pour leur capacité à la méditation-. Les géants reprirent de bon cœur l'air en le scandant dans leur main et même si ce n'était pas l'idée qu'Emily se faisait de la musique, elle dû avouer que cette immense clameur la faisait vibrer. Profitant de l'enthousiasme qui régnait dans la grotte, elle se prépara à chanter la chanson qui allait avec. Cette chanson était parfaitement stupide, Albus allait le payer dès qu'elle serait de retour! Un sort de traduction plus tard, elle se lança:

_Dans les montagnes de neige, en Russie_

_Vivait un prince-ogre nommé ogrouski_

_Ce pauvre ogre aimait une dame-fée_

_Et décidé donc de lui rendre visite une fois bien peigné_

_Pour lui demander sa main _

_La fée n'était pas là, trop occupée loin des siens_

_Dans les montagnes de neige, en Russie_

_Vivait un prince-ogre nommé ogrouski_

_On lui demanda asseyez vous et attendez_

_Ogrouski obeit et on le laissa seul avec l'enfant de la fée_

_Il était blond, beau et dodu, il plu_

_A l'ogre qui croqua le marmot_

_Dans les montagnes de neige, en Russie_

_Vivait un prince-ogre nommé ogrouski_

_Au retour la fée anxieuse chercha 'enfant _

_et l'ogre lui appris _

_qu'il l'avait manger sans plus de cérémonie_

_Furieuse la fée le chassa sans plus l'écouter_

_Elle ne voulu point se marier _

_Avec un tel personnage _

_Rappelez vous donc avant de parler mariage_

_de ne point offenser l'épousée(2)_

A la fin de la chanson, un grand éclat de rire secoua l'assistance et Emily brilla de fièreté sous le regard cette fois-ci amusé de Sirius. Un peu vidée, elle annula le sort, regarda le chef et lui mima qu'elle était fatigué. Toujours secoué par des éclats de rire, il désigna la petite géante qui se leva et s'éloigna de Graup avec qui elle était restée toute la soirée. Elle imagina Graup et la petite géante en couple avec des petits géants courant tout autour d'eux. Non, franchement, elle espérait vraiment que Hagrid n'ait pas l'idée de la ramener à Poudlard! La géante lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle amena Emily dans un renfoncement où une petite couchette de mousse l'attendait. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout, elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle se coucha, laissant Sirius s'occuper de la suite.

_(2)cette chanson reprend la trame et le thème(pas au mot près quand même!) d'un poème de Victor Hugo intitulé...l'ogre! J'espère qu'il vous aura bien fait rire ... _

_J'ai trouvé qu'il allait bien dans ce passage et j'ai préféré le mettre, quitte à changer ce passage plus tard. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:Où oublier est illusoire

Tableau 1:De l'utilité des oreilles à rallonge

Le jour de Noël arriva, mettant un peu de baume dans les cœurs trop souvent rongés par l'inquiétude. Sirius, joyeux arriva le premier au Terrier, tirant Emily par le bras.

Une Molly l'air inquiète leur demanda à travers la porte de donner le mot de passe mais le sourire chaleureux qu'elle eut en les accueillant leur fit oublier cette désagréable formalité. Le salon était encore vide mais avait été débarrassé de toute babiole, ses canapés décrépis repoussés au mur pour laisser un vaste espace vide entre les tables qui servirait de piste de danse. La décoration multicolore était chaleureuse. Pour Sirius, le moment était idéal, il ne manquait plus que son filleul et ses amis arrivent. Quand la cheminée s'alluma, c'est vraiment heureux qu'il s'en approcha pour l'acceuillir, mais la tête renfrognée et cireuse du maître de potion, qui s'époussiéta d'un air digne avant de libérer, le passage le retint. Harry qui suivait Rogue et sortit à son tour de la cheminée n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur mais lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui donner une bourrade.

-Bonjour Sirius, bonjour Molly.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Bonjour professeur Rogue, c'est un honneur que vous ayez accepté de vous joindre à nous ce soir, ajouta-elle sans donner une de ses étreintes si particulières à Harry.

Cette retenue, vraisemblablement due à la présence de Rogue, arracha un discret soupir de soulagement de la part de Harry. Laissant Sirius râler, alors qu'Emily et madame Weasley faisaient la conversation, il s'éclipsa en direction des étages. Les jumeaux devaient être dans leur chambre et il avait besoin d'eux pour une mission délicate. Il n'eut même pas à aller jusqu'à leur chambre puisque les deux intéressés apparurent en haut de l'escalier et il fila les rejoindre. Bien décidé à les rallier à sa cause, il leur expliqua l'affaire. Comme il s'y attendait ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

-Aller, soyez sympas les mecs! J'ai besoin de vous pour faire avancer les choses entre eux!

-S'attaquer à un maraudeur...

-Un de nos idole...

-Nous brise le coeur Harry!

-Si vous le faites je demande à Sirius de vous parler des maraudeurs.

-Il sait bien négocier ce petit, n'est ce pas George?

-Oui, je pense que le marché est intéressant...Attention, scrout à pétard maternel droit devant!, avertit Fred en voyant arriver sa mère, l'air soupçonneuse.

Un bref signe de tête plus tard les jumeaux descendirent en trombe. Harry était relativement satisfait. Il allait pouvoir mettre un peu plus de bonheur dans la vie de Sirius, il en était sur!

O

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

Tableau 2:Les aléas de la mémoire

La musique sortait du poste grésillant par vagues joyeuses et les rires des convives résonnaient dans la pièce. Les filles dansaient, abandonnées par les garçons qui après quelques efforts, c'étaient rassis pour discuter ensemble, contents d'échapper à ce sport si dangereux. Un trio, assit dans un coin semblait parti dans une discussion très animée.

-Tu as perdu Sirius, reconnaît le! Ron n'a pas invité Hermione à danser, je t'avais prévenu, foi de Fred Weasley!

-Bon, vous avez gagné! Mais je ne danserais qu'une seule danse!, rétorqua le susnommé d'un ton très mature de petit garçon puni. Je vais inviter Emily, elle au moins ne se moquera pas de moi!, conclua-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

Il ne vit pas Harry s'approcher des jumeaux dès qu'il eu laissé sa place libre.

-Alors, vous avez réussi à le convaincre d'aller danser avec Emily?, leur demanda Harry.

-Non, juste d'aller danser. Mais de toute façon il a préféré demander à Emily. Il tient vachement bien l'alcool pour quelqu'un de son âge, tu peux me croire, on a essayé de le bourrer toute la soirée!, se plaignit l'un des jumeaux, Fred ou George, il ne savait plus à cette heure-ci.

-J'ai réussi à faire boire Emily, je crois qu'elle est joyeuse. Si je ne me suis pas trompé et qu'ils sont vraiment attirés l'un par l'autre, ils devraient se rapprocher maintenant. Bon, je vous dois un service alors. Merci de votre aide les gars!

-Tu sais que tu es parfois flippant, Harry? On ne te pensait pas aussi rusé! Et ce plan uniquement pour mettre ton parrain avec Emily! Mais tu es vraiment sur qu'elle lui convient? Parce que sinon Sirius va te tuer quand il apprendra ton plan tordu.

-Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il l'apprenne si vous ne dites rien, les gars. Et puis je n'ai pas peur de prendre le risque, c'est même amusant de voir si ce plan va marcher.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Sirius regardait Emily. L'observant d'abord de loin il remarqua qu'elle dansait vraiment bien. Contrairement à son habitude elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux brillants et éclatait de rire sans retenue aux pitreries de Tonks. Conquérant il s'approcha et lui offrit un sourire charmeur auquel elle répondit avec entrain au lieu de rougir comme à son habitude. Le rock qui passait à ce moment là se termina presque aussitôt pour être remplacer par une musique plus lente et Sirius en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras, très heureux d'avoir osé affronter la piste de danse. Sa peau était douce et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, lui donnant irrésistiblement envie de les caresser, ce dont il ne se priva pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait d'habitude, mais tout comme Emily, il n'était pas dans son état normal et il s'en fichait. Son initiative sembla plaire à Emily qui se serra encore plus contre lui. Trop vite la fin de la danse se termina et elle leva la tête vers lui, interrogatrice. La suite se déroula sans qu'il l'ait décidée. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la profondeur son attachement à Emily avant cet instant. Le baiser qui suivit lui sembla merveilleux. Ce n'était peu être pas le premier baiser qu'il avait donné depuis sa sortie d'Azcaban, à sa sortie il avait enchainé les conquêtes pour se sentir plus vivant, mais c'était un baiser qu'il donnait à la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Il ne comprit pas quand elle le repoussa brusquement et s'enfuit en courant. Seul le son de la porte d'une chambre du premier étage qu'il avait mis à sa disposition pour Noël le sortit de son apathie. C'est sous les regards étonnés qu'il sortit en trombe de la pièce et se précipita dans les escaliers. L'avait-il blessée? Mais on ne blessait pas les gens avec des baisers! Il aurait comprit qu'elle est un recul mais cet air horrifié qui s'était peint sur son visage ne s'expliquait pas. Arrivé devant sa chambre il toqua, un peu gêné tout de même. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Vaguement inquiet par cet absence de bruit, il se risqua à ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvrit sans plus de difficulté. Au premier regard, la chambre lui sembla vide. Ce n'est qu'après une observation minutieuse qu'il repéra la forme recroquevillée au coin du lit. Il s'approcha, hésitant mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Voulant la faire réagir il lui secoua les épaules mais elle était dure comme de la pierre et seul un long frisson la secoua, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière. Elle semblait être sous maléfice, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Résigné, il redescendit pour aller chercher de l'aide. Les rires qu'il retrouva lui serrèrent le coeur. Pouvait-il interrompre une fête dont tous avaient autant besoin? Son regard parcourra l'assemblée et tomba sur une silhouette noire, assise sur un banc au coin de la pièce. Visiblement Rogue avait du mal à s'intégrer. Et bien il savait à qui il allait demander de l'aide maintenant. Après tout n'était-il pas un expert en magie noire? C'est férocement et sans tenir compte des grognements de Rogue qu'il le traina dans le couloir, sans même penser à lui retirer sa baguette. Rogue lui ne l'avait pas oublié et Sirius s'écrasa en moins d'une seconde au pied de l'escalier.

-Encore une de tes satanées blagues, Black?

-Tu es trop stupide, Rogue!

Il s'y prenait vraiment de la mauvaise manière s'il voulait convaincre Rogue d'aider Emily. Il devait se calmer, Emily avait besoin d'aide.

-Emily a des ennuis, elle semble être sous maléfice, poursuivit-il, ce qui eu le mérite de couper court aux sarcasmes de Rogue, qui semblait cette fois lui aussi vaguement inquiet.

-Tu ne ferais jamais une blague d'aussi mauvais goût? Bon, je te suis, décida-t-il en le poussant dans l'escalier.

Rogue, contrairement à Sirius localisa tout de suite la forme roulée en boule au coin du lit. Comme il comprit tout de suite l'explication à ce comportement pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

-Merlin, mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu, Black? Elle est en état de choc! Tu as tenté de la violer ou quoi?

Le teint cireux de Sirius quand il comprit lui montra que non, il n'avait pas envisagé cette solution.

-Tu es malade! Bien sur que non! Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué un choc. On a dansé et on s'est embrassé, c'est tout. Elle était déjà comme cela quand je suis allé la rejoindre. Comment savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce le temps que j'arrive pour la terroriser ainsi! J'y suis arrivé rapidement pourtant!...Mais oui, je sais! Tu vas aller voir dans ses souvenirs récents! Tu es doué pour la légitemencie, non?

-Pas question, Black. On n'entre pas dans un esprit comme dans une maison!

-Rogue, fais le ou je raconte tout, tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tout le monde saura que tu es une vieille chauve-souris complètement perdue.

Rogue grogna, fixant toujours le corps immobile recroquevillé sur le lit. Black devait vraiment bien l'aimer pour faire appel à lui. Il ne voulait pas obéir à Black, surtout sous le chantage, mais savoir qu'il était son dernier recours.. oui, Black lui serait redevable.

-Legitimens!, lança-t-il une fois sa décision prise.

Les cris et la lumière le désorientèrent d'abord. Il était dans une maison en flamme. Dans un coin, acculé, un homme combattait des silhouettes vêtues de noir. Derrière lui, recroquevillées, une femme et une petite fille terrorisées se tassaient. Un cri de la petite déstabilisa un instant l'homme. Le mangemort devant lui, attentif à la moindre faille, remarqua le bref moment d'hésitation. Un éclair vert jaillit et frappa l'homme. Ce soir le mangemort ne laisserait pas échapper l'occasion. A la vue de son mari s'écroulant, le cri vint cette fois de la mère.

De nouveau le rayon vert fit instantanément taire la mère mais pas la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras continuait à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'un silencio bien placé l'en empêche définitivement. Severus pouvait voir l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la petite qui se tenait maintenant la gorge. Elle était paralysée et ne bougea même pas quand l'homme encagoulé la saisit brusquement pas sa robe qui était déjà à moitié déchirée et ne couvrait plus rien. Pas un cri ne résonna quand il la poussa en riant au milieu du cercle des mangemorts qui se rapprochèrent d'elle...A lui, la bille lui montait aux lèvres. Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer pour y avoir assisté plusieurs fois et n'avoir rien fait. Non, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour empêcher Lucius de « jouer » avec les petites traîtres à leur sang.

La scène disparut brusquement et Severus mit un temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité nouvelle qui régnait. Un sursaut d'étonnement le saisit quand il vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à revenir à la réalité. Emily le retenait-elle de force dans son esprit? Une voix hargneuse se fit entendre et coupa court à toute les questions qui auraient pu traverser l'esprit de l'homme:

-Bâtard! Lève toi et amène moi de la bière!

La terreur le saisit, effaçant de sa mémoire toute réalité au profit d'une vague de terreur pure. La parole lui manqua.

-Répond à ton père, sale anormal ou tu vas goûter à ma ceinture.

Son corps avait déjà repris la position de défense acquise des années plus tôt quand Severus croisa deux yeux verts étonnés au lieu du visage déformé de haine de son père.

-Lily?

-Non c'est Emily. Où est-on? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? J'étais chez Molly, non?, supplia-t-elle dans une ultime question.

-Oui, tu es chez Molly, en sécurité, trouva-il seulement la force de répondre.

Severus secoua la tête. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'esprit d'Emily, il en était sur après avoir entendu la voix de son père. Mais comment était il passé de son esprit à cet endroit? Cette question lui fit reprendre pied dans la réalité et la réponse s'imposa d'elle même:

ils étaient dans son esprit à lui. La prise de conscience amena le calme et le noir disparut alors que les sensations de Severus revenaient. La magie d'Emily s'était défendue.

Il reposait dans les bras de quelqu'un et avait le souffle court. Tout son corps tremblait. Les yeux verts le fixait maintenant dans un silence absolu, pleins de larmes mais enfin vivants. Le silence dura longtemps dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ferme les yeux, dans une piètre tentative de fuite. Qui croirait qu'elle était fatiguée? Mais elle l'était peut être vraiment, Severus la comprenait. Il y avait des moments de sa vie qu'il fallait définitivement oublier, sinon cela vous sautaient à la figure. Oui, oublier ne marchait jamais éternellement, ils l'avaient compris tous les deux ce soir.

Se relevant pour sortir de la chambre il croisa un autre regard, gris cette fois-ci. Un regard interrogateur qui n'annonçait rien de bon, si ce n'est des nouvelles querelles. Car Severus savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il l'avait fait des années devant Lily, puis devant Dumbledore: il allait se taire. Mais cette fois ci ne serait pas une fuite, rectifia-t-il, non, se serait pour laisser à Emily le temps de prendre la parole . Il n'avait plus envie de se battre ce soir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle avait? Réponds!

-Des mauvais souvenirs lui sont revenus. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Oui, Noël ne lui réussissait pas. Pourquoi diable avait-il essayé d'aider cette petite imbécile d'Emily? Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se coucher. Dormir lui permettrait cette fois de glisser dans un oubli réparateur. Du moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	9. Chapter 9

Petit chapitre relativement court qui montre la suite de ce Noël assez spécial, encore dans le cocon des Weasley. Retour dans le monde extérieur pour le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 9: Où Sirius se fait dompteur de dragons

Elle devait avoir sombré dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte car les larmes sur ses joues avaient séché. La pâle lueur de l'aube lui chatouillait le visage. Son premier réflexe fut de se ré-enfouir dans la couette mais elle repoussa fermement la possibilité. Si elle ne descendait pas ce matin, elle devrait faire face à encore plus de questions auxquelles elle n'avait absolument pas envie de répondre. Maintenant fébrile, les images de ma soirée toujours présentes dans son esprit bien qu'elle les tienne à distance, elle se leva. Insouciante de tout ce qui l'entourait elle ne vit pas la forme noire repliée sur le fauteuil.

-Comment tu te sens Emy?, demanda la silhouette sombre, la faisant sursauter.

-Bien. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sirius?, lui répondit-elle soulagée.

-J'attendais pour savoir si tu allais mieux.

Elle grogna devant cette perche qu'il lui tendait pour se confier. Depuis quand Sirius Black faisait il dans la psychologie? Bien décidée à descendre prendre son café, comme les autres jours, elle lui passa devant, ignorant son regard inquiet. Elle ne voulait pas lui en parler car en parler c'était le rendre réel. Son vécu prendrait alors la force d'une réalité, non seulement pour elle mais pour les autres. Les autres, quelque soit leur réaction, rendaient décidément l'oubli impossible.

Sirius, voyant Emily partir sans lui répondre, se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer à lui, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas plainte quand Rogue était entré dans son esprit pour obtenir de force la réponse! Pourquoi confier ses secrets au bâtard graisseux? Il était énervé et décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans cette chambre. Le mieux était encore d'aller engloutir son petit déjeuner pour évacuer sa colère.

L'odeur du thé qui infusait l'atteignit dès l'escalier descendu et il comprit que Emily avait elle aussi choisit de se réfugier dans la cuisine. Un instant il fut sur le point de rebrousser chemin mais il préféra finalement affronter la situation de face. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Emily et Rogue entrain de boire leurs thés dans un silence absolu. Il remarqua que s'ils n'étaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre ou pire l'un en face de l'autre, ils n'étaient pas non plus à si éloigné que cela. Manger ne le calmerait pas se dit il alors qu'aucun des deux occupants de la pièce ne releva la tête de sa tasse de thé. Comment cela on ne daignait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence? Les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se contrôler et pour ménager Emily lui sortir momentanément de la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule:

-Alors Rogue, vas tu enfin cesser de nous imposer ta déplaisante présence? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

-Moi qui espérais pouvoir fuir ta débilité..., répondit le maître des potions en blanchissant. Maitre des potion qui n'avait pas envie de répliquer de si bon matin puisqu'il posa simplement sa tasse de thé et sortit de la pièce après un bref salut à Emily. Satisfait Sirius se servit une tasse de thé.

-Non mais je rêve, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de dire des imbécillités pareilles, Sirius Black?

-Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas défendre Rogue! Je n'ai dit que la vérité!

-Tu l'as blessé!, répliqua Emily en colère.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour l'état sentimental de Rogue?, persifla Sirius

-Depuis qu'il est bien plus supportable que toi! Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin mal appris!, lui lança-t-elle à la figure avant de sortir de la pièce, heurtant au passage Remus qui venait d'apparaitre à la porte, pas vraiment bien réveillé. Un moment de silence se fit alors que le regard inquisiteur de Remus scrutait Sirius.

-Eh bien, votre relation évolue drôlement vite! Félicitation, Vous venez d'avoir votre première dispute de couple!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ce matin mais elle s'énerve pour un rien.

-Peut être qu'elle ne supporte pas que tu t'attaques aux gens en position de faiblesse?

-Quoi? Mais pas du tout, je m'attaquais à Rogue!

-Justement, je l'ai croisé en descendant et il ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Emily aussi était elle même rejetée et mal dans sa vie il n'y a pas si longtemps je te rappelles...alors dire à Rogue qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu comme tu jetterais un vulgaire verre sauteur...

Ainsi, Emily avait revu en lui le tourmenteur qui la blessait à chaque occasion. Elle devait avoir compris que c'était avant de la connaître, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire cela! Etait-il si mauvais?

- Je me demande ce qui c'est passé hier soir quand vous avez disparu tous les 3..., continua Remus, pensif.

-Je ne sais pas, ils ne veulent rien me dire, elle et Rogue.

-Et donc tu te défoules sur Rogue pour faire passer ta jalousie!, énonça alors implacablement Remus.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux!, contra Sirius automatiquement.

En était-il vraiment convaincu? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il savait qu'Emily n'aimait pas Rogue. Mais elle avait fait preuve de tant de patience avec lui...ce questionnement sans réponse le tint occupé une grande partie de la journée, alors qu'il aidait les Weasley à ranger la maison. Pourtant, après un repas de midi glacial où Emily avait volontairement été se mettre à l'opposé de Sirius, il se décida à agir. Cette situation avait trop duré. Mais que faire? Il ne se sentait que très vaguement coupable pour Rogue même si il reconnaissait en lui même avoir été trop loin.. Il ne s'excuserait donc pas auprès d'Emily. Mais il devait la protéger. Et si elle refaisait une crise? Il ne voyait qu'une personne pour l'aider et heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas partie. L'attrapant par le bras sous le regard surpris de Remus, il s'expliqua rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius? Si c'est pour participer à une de tes blagues idiotes, hors de question. Remus m'a tout raconté, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui!

-Depuis quand tu es aussi réfléchie, Nymphadora?

-Ne m'appelles pas Nymphadora!, hurla la concernée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

La discrétion n'était plus de mise.

-J'ai un service à te demander. Pas pour moi, précisa-t-il devant le regard noir de celle qui était sa dernière chance. Emily fait des cauchemards, j'aimerai que tu trouves un pretexte pour être avec elle cette nuit, s'il te plait...

-Arrête de me faire tes yeux de chien battu, cela marche peut être avec Emily, mais pas avec moi! Tu as gagné, je vais en parler à Remus. Mais c'est uniquement pour Emily que je le fais!, conclua-t-elle sèchement avant de se diriger vers son cher et tendre.

Quand Tonks lui expliqua la requête de Sirius, Remus fronça les sourcils. Aie, son ami le loup ne semblait pas apprécier qu'il retienne sa femme loin de lui, même pour une nuit. Cependant c'est un grand sourire, le premier de la journée, qui lui fut adressé par un Remus appréciateur alors que Tonks rejoignait Emily qui était sur le départ. Un peu soulagé par l'approbation de son ami, il se décida lui même à rentrer. Une petite sieste lui ferait du bien et il avait tout son temps puisque Harry était repartit à Poudlard. Il transplana. L'après-midi fut longue et Sirius ne fit rien de particulier, cherchant une manière d(arranger les choses avec Emily. Fatigué, malgré sa sieste, il se coucha de bonne heure et s'endormit immédiatement, plongeant dans un sommeil profond comme seuls savent le faire les enfants.

Il aurait pu avoir une longue nuit réparatrice mais Merlin en décida autrement. C'est une Tonks échevelée et paniquée qui vint le réveiller et incista pour qu'il se lève tout de suite, alors qu'il était encore grogui et ensuqué de sommeil.

-Emily a un problème! Elle pleure dans son sommeil et ne me répond pas.

La mention d'Emily le réveilla complètement et il suivit Tonks dans la cheminé pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Emily. Cette fois-ci elle ne faisait pas une crise de mutisme mais un vrai cauchemard qui semblait la tenir anormalement endormie. Faisant confiance à sa cousine, Sirius n'essaya pas de la reveiller une seconde fois mais se rapprocha d'elle.

Que pouvait-il bien faire? Une vision de lui plus jeune, entendant Regulus pleurer dans son sommeil lui revint en mémoire. Oui, Regulus pleurait, probablement moins fort ou plus sensible que son ainé. Leur mère ne s'était jamais déplacée. A cette époque ils étaient encore très proches, avant que la répartition de Sirius et leur choix respectifs ne commencent à les séparer. Alors doucement Sirius, pour calmer ses angoisses le prenait dans les bras et le berçait. A ce souvenir Sirius ne vit pas qu'il avait commencé à faire de même avec Emily. Non, il n'était qu'un enfant perdu qui consolait un autre enfant qui avait besoin de lui. Mais cela eu un effet certain sur la dormeuse qui s'apaisa alors que Sirius reprenait pied dans la réalité. Il croisa le regard tendre et fier de Tonks.

Il garda dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la joue. Ce soir là il avait une première fois vaincu les dragons d'Emily. Ces chimères nées de son imagination reviendraient mais il serait là pour les dompter? La lutte serait longue et acharnée mais Sirius n'avait pas peur: c'était un dompteur de dragons dans l'âme. Il dompterait ce dragon comme il en aurait dompté d'autres. Ils s'endormirent l'un avec l'autre. Et contrairement à la nuit précédente, cette nuit là était une promesse.


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10:Une invisible défaite

Ce jour aurait dû être un jour de joie pour les membres de l'ordre du phénix. La journée semblait avoir bien commencé quand le traditionnel journal qui accompagnait le petit déjeuné des membres de l'ordre laissa entrevoir son titre.

« Le magenmogot arrête enfin sa décision. Fudge destitué. Plus d'informations page 2. »

Enfin! Après 6 mois d'attente et de pourparlers les représentants des sorciers avaient choisi un nouveau ministre. Tous espéraient que ce nouveau ministre règlerait vite le problème « Vous-savez-qui » au lieu de l'ignorer comme avait fait Cornélius.

Pourtant sa destitution n'avait été accepté par la population sorcière qu'avec réticence. Après tout cette longue attente n'avait coûté que peu de sang à la population sorcière: seul un membre du magenmogot s'était suicidé suite aux pressions des sang-puristes. La menace était encore loin si l'on voulait bien oublier que les ¾ des nés-de-moldus et leur familles avaient définitivement rompu avec un monde magique qui leur était devenu de plus en plus hostile au fil des mois.

Sirius grogna et reposa la gazette du sorcier. Sur la page 2, encore dépliée on pouvait lire une biographie de Scrimgeour vantant les mérites du commandant des aurors, homme d'action, pragmatique et juste. Pragmatique, il l'était certainement plus que Fudge mais il était bien le seul, ce qui limitait son efficacité, pensa ironiquement Sirius. L'homme était surement quelqu'un de bien mais il allait devoir composer avec le groupe de pression des sang purs, très influent bien que légèrement minoritaire. Et puis lui laisserait-on choisir son équipe? Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient leur réponse qu'au ministère. Enfin, c'était quand même une amélioration normalement.

L'heure de transplaner au ministère arriva heureusement rapidement. C'est dans un bruissement de cape que Sirius se précipita dans de couloir des aurors. Les bureaux étaient vides mais une petite note volante l'attendait près de son bureau.

« Chez Scrimgeour tout de suite. Urgent. Kingsley »

Voilà pourquoi les bureaux étaient vides en déduisit Sirius en se précipitant dans l'ascenseur. Reprenant sa course il ne ralentit que devant le bureau du ministre puis toqua. Aucune voie ne lui répondit mais la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

La foule qui occupait tout l'espace du bureau était tournée vers lui, baguette à la main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Auror Black au rapport: j'ai bien reçu votre message et suis tout de suite venu, lança-t-il un brin effrayé par tant de haine.

-Bien. Il ne manque plus que L'Auror Dawlish et nous pouvons commencer cette réunion, commenta le ministre.

Le dit-auror arriva 5 minutes plus tard.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai été retenu par votre secrétaire, elle avait besoin d'informations complémentaires sur l'affaire Malefoy. Un défaut de procédure je crois, expliqua Dawlish.

Il ne précisa pas son nom et Scrimgeour, voyant les regards interrogatifs des aurors se sentit obligé de le donner.

-Vous êtes excusé. Après tout, madame Ombrage est très pointilleuse dans son travail, elle a bien fait de vous retenir le temps nécessaire à vos démarches.

-Excusez-moi monsieur de me permettre cette remarque mais je croyais que Dolorès Ombrage avait été reconnu coupable d'usage abusif d'autorité à Poudlard. Une affaire de plume sanglante si ma mémoire est bonne. Pourquoi était toujours en place dans ce cas?, fit justement remarqué Kingsley.

-Eh bien, hésita le ministre, j'ai choisi de la garder car elle est compétente, travailleuse et connait bien ses dossiers, expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le « j'ai ». Le reste ne vous concerne pas Kingsley!

Le ministre n'avait pas l'air convaincu par sa propre explication, songea Sirius. « On » lui avait surement forcé la main pour la garder à son service. Après tout Ombrage était connu pour son amour démesuré des bêtes et autres hybrides comme pour sa grande tolérance et son grand sens de la justice, n'est ce pas. Voilà qui réglait la question de l'équipe ministérielle: Scrimgeour avait du faire avec les conseils de certains de ses « Amis ».

-Bien!, reprit Scrimgeour. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir commencer à évoquer le sujet qui nous intéresse:la restructuration des aurors. D'abord j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que L'auror Kingsley est promu à la tête des aurors à ma place. Ensuite, le deuxième changement dont je dois vous avertir est le suivant: Nous avons besoin de libérer des postes, vos postes seront donc entièrement impartis aux opérations de fouilles et de surveillance des anciens mangemorts. Il n'est plus temps de s'occuper de procédures administratives pour les aurors, vous en êtes déchargé.

La nomination de Kingsley à la tête des aurors semblait aller dans le bon sens, finalement.

-Cela veut-il dire, monsieur, demanda Sirius, que nous avons les pleins pouvoirs quand à ces opérations de contrôle?

-Pas entièrement mais vous n'aurez qu'il rapport minimum à remplir, la collecte et la gestion des informations obtenues seront délégués au secrétariat central du ministère. Vous n'aurez qu'a les chercher sur le terrain et les transmettre au secrétariat central. Ils se chargeront des recoupements et vous contacteront si cela doit donner lieu à des arrestations.

-Mais monsieur, cela veut-il dire que nous n'avons plus qu'un rôle de terrain à jouer?, demanda un jeune auror qui était arrivé un an avant dans le service et que Sirius ne connaissait pas bien. Il s'appelait peut être Mayor mais Sirius n'était même pas sur de son nom. En tout cas, il semblait perspicace.

-Croyez moi en ces temps de crainte, vous aurez déjà fort à faire sur le terrain. D'ailleurs vous seuls pouvez remplir ce rôle, alors que les tâches administratives seront parfaitement remplies par le service de Mlle Ombrage, j'en suis sur!

Le silence succéda à cette information.

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, conclu Scrimgeour. Des employés du secrétariat passeront vous voir à vos bureaux pour vous donner les détails de cette nouvelle organisation. Vous pouvez y aller.

Magnifique! Vraiment magnifique fulmina Sirius. Ils étaient rétrogradés à un simple rôle de surveillants et en plus ils allaient être supervisés et contrôlés par des larbins d'ombrage! Une main sur son épaule le détourna de ses sombres pensées. Le visage inquiet, Kingsley lui fit signe de le suivre dans son bureau. Ils y retrouvèrent Tonks et y rentrèrent. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler librement sans être entendus.

-Vous savez ce que ces mesures signifies vous deux?

-Cela veut dire que le département des aurors est définitivement sous contrôle de Ombrage et des sorciers soutenant les sang-purs, affirma tout de suite Tonks alors que Sirius hochait la tête.

-Oui mais ce phénomène est à une plus large échelle. La division des tâches va à la fois faire plus circuler les informations personnelles de tous les sorciers, dont les nés-moldus mais aussi faciliter les disparitions de rapports gênants. Bref, cela va accélérer la corruption du ministère.

-Alors Voldemort et ses chiens ont déjà un pied au ministère?


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11:Perdre la bataille

Sorciers, Sorcières

Nous entrons en des temps troublés et j'ai la triste mission de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Une chape de plomb s'est abattue sur le ministère. Suite à son enlèvement par un groupe terroriste, nous recherchions le premier ministre. Il a été retrouvé mort hier, dans une maison abandonnée de l'allée des embrumes, malgré tous nos espoirs de le retrouver vivant . Les terroristes ont eu raison de cet homme qui a su nous guider en des temps difficiles mais ils échouerons à mettre à bas son héritage, je vous le promets.

En tant que secrétaire d'état au ministre, il est de mon devoir de reprendre sa suite. Je fais ainsi don de ma personne à la population sorcière pour mieux vous servir. J'espère arriver à rétablir l'ordre et à assurer la sécurité de tous en ces temps troublés. Je vous appelle donc solennellement à la cohésion. Que nos différents soient momentanément oubliées pour surmonter cette épreuve commune . Que justice soit faite.

Dolorès Ombrage, premier ministre.

...

Pour plus d'information sur le groupe terroriste de l'ordre du phénix, page 2

Lucius Malefoy reconnu innocent, page 3

De rage Sirius balança le torchon qu'il venait de lire sur son bureau et sortit. Il avait besoin de s'aérer. Il croisa les regards fuyants de ses collègues. Alors qu'il passait le couloir pour atteindre l'ascenseur. Il ne vit pas Tonks qui s'apprêtait à descendre de celui-ci. Ce qui devait arrivé arriva: ils se rentrèrent dedans.

-Sirius!

-Nymphadora!

Un second choc se fit entendre et Sirius se retrouva su par dessus tête.

-Ne m'appelles plus comme ça!

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, calmes toi! Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi violente.

-Violente? Je ne suis pas VIOLENTE!

-Non, juste visiblement hystérique. Arrêtes de hurler, tout le monde va te prendre pour une folle. Tu ne devais pas être ne mission au fait?

-Si mais j'ai plus urgent: Ombrage nous convoque tous. Ferme ton bureau et suis moi.

La dernière fois que les bureaux avaient été vidés, Scrimgeour leur avait présenté la ré-organisation des aurors. Avec la mort de Scrimgeour, ils devaient être convoqués par Ombrage qui désirait donner ces propres ordres. Elle avait dû faire cela pour toutes les sections du ministère, du bureau des moldus aux langues de plomb. Une pensée en amenant une autre il se demanda ce que Ombrage allait pouvoir faire des langues de plombs. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Emily?

-Je n'y vais pas! Il faut absolument que je passe au département des mystères. Kingsley, appela-t-il en cherchant son imposant mentor.

-oui, Sirius?

-Je démissionne!, lui lança-t-il avant de se précipiter dans l'ascenseur pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il fallait qu'il voit Emy!

Un peu intimidé quand il pénétra dans le territoire des langues de plomb-car il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'y aller depuis la désastreuse intervention pour sauver Harry des griffes de Malefoy- il chercha un des collègues d'Emily qui ne pouvaient pas manquer d'être ne service à cette heure là. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Il ouvrit la porte qui débouchait sur la salle centrale de la section des langues de plomb. Elle l'attendait dans cette salle aux milles portes. Silencieuse, elle s'approcha sans avoir l'air étonnée qu'il vienne la voir. Un peu timide, comme toujours depuis noël, il la prit quand même doucement dans ces bras et lui fit la bise.

-Bonjour Emily, tu as appris la nouvelle?

-Bonjour toi. Oui, pauvre Scrimgeour. Dire que c'est ombrage qui le remplace!

-C'est la fin, le ministère est entièrement sous la coupe des pro-sangs pur et de voldemort. J'ai démissionné. Que vont faire les langues de plomb? Ils vont coopérer?

-Je pense démissionner aussi. Même si c'est ouvertement se déclarer contre le ministère! Je ne veux pas être utilisée. Aucun langue de plomb ne coopérera ni ne délivrera d'informations confidentielles. Ils les cacheront jusqu'à ce que la situation revienne à la normale mais les anciens restent.

-Je ne comprends pas comment ils vont faire pour garder les informations pour eux.

-Dans la loi les secrets des langues de plomb sont encore l'affaire du ministère et non du ministre; lui répondit de manière énigmatique Emily. Moroz est entrain de distraire ombrage pour que je puisse partir. Tous ceux qui veulent quitter le ministère et refusent de prêter un serment de loyauté vont être arrêtés dès que tous les employés auront été comptés d'après lui. On devrait y aller avant qu'on vienne nous chercher, ajouta-elle en le dirigeant de force vers la sortie.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est le magenmagot au complet qui peut exiger des compte des langues de plomb. Or certains membres comme Dumbledore sont absents mais inamovibles. Et ils ne viendront pas avant longtemps.

-D'accord mais comment peux tu faire confiance à Moroz.

-Il s'en veut d'avoir été sous imperium et de m'avoir agressé donc quand il a su, en tant que directeur des langues de plomb que l'on allait « tester la fidélité » des employés du ministère, il m'a mit au courant malgré les risques que cela comporte pour lui.

Enfin convaincu, Sirius se laissa diriger. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie. La main d'Emily, petite mais ferme et chaude toujours dans la sienne. Arrivés devant les cheminées du hall Emily jeta la poudre verte; le fit rentrer dans la cheminée et prononça « chaudron baveur ». Sirius sourit: elle avait pensé à tout, même à éviter qu'on les suive en les dirigeant vers un lieu connu où ils pourraient disparaître sans être espionnés. Ils étaient libres, leur restait maintenant à gagner cette guerre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13:Aides toi et le ciel t'aidera.

Fin avril 1997,

C'était une petite maison située à l'extérieur du village. De plein pied et sans coquetterie, la lumière qui filtrait de ses volets fermés en ce début de nuit donnait à la maison un aspect pourtant chaleureux et adoucissait les aspérités de son crépis qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Le bruit cliquetant d'une chaine de vélo se fit entendre malgré l'heure tardive et le vélo apparut au coin de la rue, avala les derniers mètres avant que l'homme qui l'utilisait saute du vélo et se hâte d'ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Remus était pressé de rentrer chez lui et se dépêcha malgré la fatigue accumulée dans la journée. Avec bonheur il vit que Dora l'avait attendu pour aller se coucher. Ils avaient du mal à se croiser quand ils travaillaient depuis qu'il avait eu cet emploi d'infirmier de nuit chez les moldus.

« -Bonjour mon chéri, ta journée c'est bien passée?, lui demanda-t-elle simplement en se précipitant dans ces bras.

-Eh bien, je veux bien être accueillit comme cela tous les soirs! Y a-t-il eu un événement particulier aujourd'hui pour te mettre de si bonne humeur?

-J'ai pris une grande décision.

-Oh? Dis moi?

-J'ai arrêté le sort de contraception aujourd'hui.

-Mais tu pourrais tomber enceinte!

La remarque fit sourire Dora: comment pouvait-il être à la fois si clairvoyant et parfois si niais?

-C'est justement le but!

-Mais tu ne peux pas!, répliqua Remus alors que le sourire de sa femme se fanait instantanément. L'enfant risquerait d'être Loup-garou!

Ils en avaient déjà parlé, et il était toujours inflexible. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas avoir d'enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait? Dora se détourna pour ne pas qu'il voit la tristesse qui la rongeait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser.

-Allez ne pleure pas...si nous sortions pour une fois?, dit-il de manière inattendue.

A cette remarque, Dora esquissa un maigre sourire. Il l'avait mieux compris qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Elle acquiesça et se détourna pour prendre les manteaux, suivie pas un Remus qui l'attrapa adroitement par la taille.

-Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus! Laisses moi te mettre ton manteau, proposa-t-il.

Un sourire un peu moins contrit lui répondit à son grand plaisir. Ils sortir bientôt dans la rue et en disparurent pour apparaître devant le chaudron baveur.

-Je t'avais promis que cette fois-ci nous n'irions pas dans un bar moldu, tu vois je ne l'ai pas oublié, lui affirma gentiment Remus.

-Je sais combien cela te coûte, j'en suis très heureuse répondit simplement sa compagne. Tu vas voir, je suis sure qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, personne ne t'interpellera, j'en suis sûre.

L'ambiance du bar était chaleureuse même si elle n'était plus la même depuis que le département des mystères avait été attaqué. Le bar n'était pas remplit et Tom leur jeta un regard plein d'espoir quand il les vit s'arrêter au bar.

-Bonjour madame, monsieur. Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

-Deux Firewhisky, s'il vous plait. Où aimerais tu t'asseoir où Remus? Remus?

-Attends, j'écoute, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui murmura en désigna une table de quatre sorciers qui portaient encore leurs robes de bureau et qu'elle n'avait pas repéré avant.

Des bureaucrates du ministère? Ils travaillaient surement pour Ombrage supposa-t-elle. La table à laquelle ils étaient assis était coincée dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Elle tendit elle aussi l'oreille.

-J'ai appris ce matin que Dumbledore refuse de se rendre au Magenmagot et qu'il bloque les réformes de notre premier ministre, lança le premier sorcier.

-Ah bon? Mais alors, que va faire le ministère? S'étonna un autre alors que tant de bêtise faisait plisser le nez à Dora.

-Ils vont devoir aller le chercher puisqu'il ne répond pas aux convocations du ministère, lui expliqua gentiment son compère.

-Allez chercher Dumbledore, rigola le troisième, sensiblement plus jeune que les autres. Comme s'il allait se laisser prendre...

-Attendez! Taisez vous Mayer et arrêtez vos stupides plaisanteries, les coupa le dernier un air sinistre sur le visage. On nous écoute ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Remus et Dora.

La remarque plut pas à Dora qui s'avança ouvertement vers eux et les salua d'une voix sèche. Elle était une auror du ministère nom de zeus! Alors que des grattes papier en sache plus qu'elle sur les interventions prévues était insupportable.

-Ne seriez vous pas une parente de Sirius Black, mademoiselle, lui demanda le sorcier qui avait posé des questions particulièrement stupides. Si mes souvenirs sont justes, votre mère, Androméda Black, est la cousine de Sirius Black.

-Ma mère s'appelle Androméda Tonks!

-Certes, un nom si commun...Vous êtes en contact avec Sirius, n'est ce pas?

Dora n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rémus la coupa.

-C'est un interrogatoire?

-Oui, monsieur. Quel est votre nom? Vous êtes amis avec Sirius?, insista le sorcier d'un air intéressé.

Remus eut un moment d'hésitation avant de se présenter. Son statut de Loup-garou n'allait pas faciliter les choses...et maintenant qu'il avait attiré l'attention il ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela.

-Non, je ne fréquente que très peu Sirius, il m'en a toujours voulu de ne pas avoir cru à son innocence. N'est ce pas Nymphadora?

Dora acquiesça. Aucun commentaire ne fut ajouté. La tension dans l'air était palpable et le sorcier qui avait affirmé qu'ils arrêteraient Dumbledore les regardait d'un air suspicieux et pensif, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler d'une information. Finalement le silence eut raison des questions des sorciers du ministères et le sorcier à l'air pensif souhaita bonne soirée au couple en promettant « A l'auror Tonk qu'ils se reverraient ». Ils semblaient ignorer qu'il était loup garou. C'était une chance mais elle ne se renouvellerait pas quand les bureaucrates de Ombrage auraient eu le temps de potasser leurs « dossiers sensibles » sur les hybrides et les nés-moldus, Remus en était certain.

-Vous devriez être plus prudents lors de vos sorties à l'avenir. Les mandats d'arrêt seront en leur possession la prochaine fois...leur glissa le plus jeune des sorciers quand il passa devant eux pour rejoindre les autres.

Sa voix était si basse que Remus remercia le loup en lui d'avoir l'ouïe si fine. Le sorcier ne s'arrêta pas et rejoignit immédiatement ses collègues qui s'éloignaient vers la sortie. Le couple soupira de soulagement. Sirius semblait avoir de sérieux problèmes, il était surement recherché. Kingsley avait glissé à Tonk qu'il avait démissionné et cela pouvait être une explication.

-Pourtant je suis sur que s'ils ont autant envie de lui mettre la main dessus c'est pour une raison plus fondamentale. Ses liens avec Dumbledore sont plus que connus contrairement aux tiens. Or le directeur n'est pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté au ministère si j'ai bien compris.

-Pourquoi faut-il que Dumbledore nous crée autant de problèmes?, soupira Tonk pour seule réponse.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout petit chapitre pour attendre, la suite étant un peu plus complexe à écrire^^

Chapitre 14:Prise de risque-partie 1

Les couleurs de la rue de traverse se mélangèrent et disparurent dans un bruit persistant. Pop! Pop!Pop... un bruit de sorciers apparaissant suite au transplanage supposa-t-elle, contrariée.

-On a eu chaud! A ton avis, ils étaient combien à venir nous cueillir?

-Si le bruit de transplanage que nous avons entendu en disparaissant était bien celui des escouades du ministère, alors ils étaient au moins une petite dizaine, tempéra Remus qui paraissait pourtant aussi inquiet.

-Cela veut dire qu'en 10 minutes ils ont eu le temps de mobiliser des hommes, réalisa-elle.

Alors c'était maintenant leur tour d'être recherchés. Hier Sirius et Emily, aujourd'hui elle et Remus. Ils étaient aux abois. Elle tenta d'imaginer la réaction de ces sorciers du ministères, si sûrs d'eux. Cela avait dû se passer de cette façon là...

_Dans la petite ruelle au fond du chaudron baveur, auparavant vide serait apparus six sorciers. La robe noire à l'emblème du ministère, ils se seraient dirigés, non pas vers l'arcade qui les aurait menés sur le chemin de traverse mais vers le bar du chaudron baveur. A l'affut, leur premier réflexe aurait été de scruter le bar dès leur entrée. Pourtant Tonks était la première à savoir qu'il était manifestement vide. Ils devaient d'ailleurs en être furieux._

_-Où sont-ils? Demanderait alors le sorcier à l'air austère, menant le groupe._

_-De qui voulez vous parler, monsieur?s'enquiérerait poliment Tom, un peu déstabilisé par le ton sec du bonhomme._

_-Du Loup-garou et de sa compagne!_

_-Le couple qui était là? Le monsieur était Loup-garou? Mais il semblait si gentil..._

_-Il sont pourtant dangereux et celui-ci n'a pas été se signaler, contrairement à la procédure, lui répondit d'une voix presque douce le meneur. C'est donc un danger potentiel, et nous avons le devoir de l'interpeler pour votre sécurité, le rassurerait-t-on d'une voix digne._

_ Car le sorcier avait dû entendre parler de ce loup-garou en regardant les antécédents de l'auror Black mais n'avait pas retenu son nom, assumant le fait qu'il allait se présenter de son plein gré au bureau des créatures dangereuses dans les 24h. Quand le nom lui était revenu, il était malheureusement trop tard pour l'arrêter, le couple avait disparut et on ne connaissait pas leur adresse. Agacé, il ne pourrait que saluer le serveur et sortir, suivit des aurors qui lui étaient subordonnés._

Tonk revint à la réalité. Dommage que les sorciers du ministère ne soient pas arrivés plus tôt, songea Tonk avec ironie. Ils auraient pu faire une pierre deux coups et ramener en prime la petite cousine de Sirius Black pour fréquentations suspectes. Le sorcier la mine sombre qui les avait surpris entrain d'écouter la conversation avait justement l'air du parfait petit fonctionnaire zélé et aurait été plus qu'heureux de se faire ainsi remarquer par Ombrage. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir retourner au travail songea-t-elle alors que Remus lui tenait la porte ouverte, attendant patiemment que sa femme revienne à la réalité.

-On devrait peut être prévenir Sirius et Emily qu'ils sont officiellement recherchés, proposa Remus sitôt la porte franchie.

La question étant rhétorique, Tonk s'approcha de la vieille cheminée en plâtre aux moulûres grossières et se saisit du pot de terre qu'une main prévenante avait posé dessus.

Le trajet en poudre de cheminette achevé, ils atterrir dans le salon du Square Grimmaud. On pouvait y distinguer, malgré le peu de lumière distingué deux formes blotties l'une contre l'autre dans un vieux canapé.


	14. Chapter 14

chapitre 14-2: Insécurité

« -Sirius? Emily?

Pas seul un mouvement pour troubler ce salon obscure. Les formes noires restèrent silencieuses à la demande de Remus. Tonks se sentit déglutir involontairement. Ce n'était pas normal. Sur expectative, elle se tourna vers Remus. Allaient-ils devoir y aller? Ou bien d'abord éclairer la salle...et révéler tout ce que l'obscurité pouvait cacher.

-Ne bougez plus chuchota alors une voix près de son oreille alors qu'au même moment une forme indistincte apparaissait derrière Remus et qu'une baguette lui chatouillait le cou.

Ah non! Ils n'avaient pas éviter tous les pièges depuis maintenant pour se laisser prendre alors qu'ils rendaient bêtement visite à des amis censés être en sécurité pensa rageusement Tonks alors qu'elle attrapa la baguette responsable de son énervement au mépris de tous les risques encourus.

-Pour qui êtes vous venu?, répéta pourtant calmement la personne derrière elle, pas le moins du monde désorientée.

-Sirius et Emily? Et vous qui êtes vous?

-Qui êtes vous venu voir?, ré-itéra la voix, plus menaçante.

-C'est un nouveau jeu de mangemort? Mais finissons en!, lança Tonks perdue.

-Arrêtes chérie! Répliqua pourtant Remus, le regard fixant la mystérieuse personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir changer de place et restait derrière elle. Sirius?

-C'est la dernière fois! Qui voulez vous voir?

-Sirius et Emily!

-Patmol et Mademoiselle Je-tremble!, cria au même moment Remus, les yeux brillants.

Un moment le silence dans la pièce se fit assourdissant alors que la silhouette derrière Remus se faisait plus distincte et prenait l'apparence d'Emily. Les lumières s'allumèrent et Tonks se retourna enfin vers son assaillant. La vision d'un Sirius au petit sourire contrit l'acceuillit. Ce fut Emily qui reprit la parole.

-Nous sommes désolés, il fallait que nous vous testions.

-Mangemorts? Réalisa Tonks, furieuse contre elle-même.

Sirius acquiesça alors qu'il leur désignait le canapé, vide, sa main posée sur l'épaule d'Emily.

-Illusions méthamorphiques? Demanda elle encore en désignant le canapé.

-Oui. Une idée d'Emily. Elle se déclenche quand quelqu'un utilise la poudre de cheminette ou brise les sorts anti-intrusion, répondit encore Sirius alors que lui et Emily s'asseyaient dans deux poufs placés en retrait et qu'ils rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Prenez le canapé. Vous voulez du thé? Qu'est ce qui vous amène?, ajouta Emily.

Encore mécontente, Tonks se contenta d'un bref grognement. Un coup d'oeil à Remus lui apprit que contrairement à elle, il était de très bonne humeur et ne se formalisait pas de cet accueil peu chaleureux. Au contraire un sourire ravi était accroché à ses lèvres et il regardait Sirius et Emily d'un air ravi. Pourtant ces deux-là ne faisaient rien de particulier...si l'on oubliait de préciser que la demoiselle s'était posée confortablement sur l'épaule de Sirius. Un petit sourire était peut-être de mise finalement songea Tonks.

-On venait juste prendre des nouvelles. Votre cohabitation se passe bien? Pas de problème avec le ministère?

-Tout va bien pour le moment, le temps est un peu long mais il n'y a plus qu'a attendre que Dumbledore convoque la prochaine réunion de l'ordre du phénix.

-Oui, tout va bien et la maison de miss Figg est parfaite. Personne ne la connait et on peut sortir en toute tranquillité, ajouta Sirius. Emily à une grand-mère géniale, avoua ce dernier avec un petit clin d'oeil à Emily.

-Vous êtes témoin que ce dragueur pathologique fait des compliments à ma grand-mère? vous l'aviez vu quand elle est venue manger! J'ai cru qu'il allait la demander en mariage!

-Au secours je suis maltraité! C'est elle qui m'a forcé à bien me tenir pendant ce repas, je vous le jure! »

L'atmosphère était maintenant franchement joyeuse. Il n'y avait qu'a imaginé un Sirius toujours un peu rebelle à l'autorité et cette vieille dame si entière et directive réunis autours du même repas. Emily avait du s'arracher les cheveux...

Pourtant après les bavardages et le repas que le couple avait finalement accepté -sous condition que ce soit Sirius qui le fasse, avait exigé Tonks, sous le regard désespéré de Remus- l'heure du départ arriva, elle emporta une peu de la bonne humeur et les aux revoirs furent un peu moins joyeux. Alors que Remus et Sirius parlaient des solutions mises en place pour assurer la sécurité des plus jeunes, Sirius se tendit, mal à l'aise.

« -Je n'ai qu'une seule crainte, Lunard. C'est celle que Harry soit ennuyé à Poudlard à cause de moi. Je sais qu'il y a la protection de Dumbledore. Mais elle ne sera pas éternelle, surtout s'il persiste à ne pas se rendre au Magenmagot. Enfin, il faut faire avec, le vieux renard m'a dit qu'il me l'enverrait si le moindre danger se fait jour, finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres. »

Et Tonks ne pouvait que donner raison à son cousin. La sécurité posait problème.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15:Perdre ses repères

Début mai 1997,

Le ciel lançait des éclairs qui s'ils ne trempaient pas le sol faisaient sursauter les pauvre élèves qui tentaient de manger dans une grande salle déchaînée. Pourtant le soleil offrait quelques timides rayons de soleil au dehors. Mais Poudlard ne partageait pas l'humeur sereine de Dame Nature. Poudlard était en colère, on lui avait retiré son directeur. Alors Poudlard était rentré en résistance.

Quand l'intrus avait franchit les portes de Poudlard marchant d'un pas allègre et sifflotant il avait faillit se faire roussir par un scrout à pétard qui venait d'être projeté vers lui par des élèves peu précautionneux du cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Stupide coïncidence avait il pensé.

Quand il avait pénétré dans le château une armure, surement trop rouillée avait basculé dans l'escalier qu'il prenait, l'obligeant à s'accroupir comme un vulgaire morveux pour ne pas se faire emporter dans sa chute. Le château n'est décidément pas bien géré, il tombe en ruine en avait-il aussitôt conclut.

Quand la gargouille du bureau du directeur mis cinq minutes à entendre le mot de passe et à lui ouvrir le passage et qu'elle s'ouvrit si brusquement qu'elle faillit lui fracasser le nez, Lucius Malefoy se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus, une voix sereine et profonde l'invitait à rentrer: «

-Alors Lucius, mon bon ami, qu'est ce qui vous amène à Poudlard?, s'enquit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oh, trois fois rien monsieur le directeur, répliqua Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sortant un papier, il ajouta en prenant tout son temps:

-Il se trouve que le conseil d'administration m'a fait part d'un problème. Mais je suis sur que vous êtes en mesure de le résoudre.

-Dites Lucius, dites.

-Et bien il semble que la loi interdise à Poudlard d'avoir un directeur hors la loi, fit remarquer le plus jeune d'un ton doucereux.

-Hors-la-loi? Vous voulez surement parler de ces malheureuses convocations au Magenmagot que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'honorer...Je l'ai oublié Lucius. Que voulez-vous, le grand âge.

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi! Les rappels sont trop nombreux pour pouvoir encore le tolérer! Par conséquence le conseil d'administration de l'école vous à suspendu de vos fonctions de directeur. Des aurors vous attendent devant Poudlard pour vous amener au ministère., coupa froidement Lucius, à bout de patience.

-Bien, bien Lucius. Mais vous permettrez bien au vieillard sentimental que je suis de dire au revoir à mes chers élèves avant de plier bagage?

La demande avait été faite d'une voix calme et résignée. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le grand Albus Dumbledore, si puissant utiliser un tel ton. Et c'était devant lui Lucius Malefoy qu'il montrait cette faiblesse...

-Bien mais vous avez 5 minutes si vous ne voulez pas que les aurors pénètrent dans Poudlard.

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter et les 2 hommes descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle dans un silence quasi-religieux. Le repas de midi était servi et tout Poudlard était présent. Les regards qui se tournèrent vers eux ne semblèrent pas perturber Dumbledore qui s'avança vers l'estrade.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai besoin de toute votre attention. Je serais bref je vous rassure. Luciusi Malefoy ici présent vient de m'informer d'une décision du conseil d'administration. Il semble que je ne puisse plus assurer le poste de directeur plus longtemps. Je vais donc devoir vous faire mes adieux, conclua-t-il en les embrassant tous du regard alors qu'un brouhaha monstre s'élevait dans la grande salle. Cependant, CEPENDANT, répéta-t-il plus fort, faisant revenir le silence, je vous demande à tous d'être unis. Des temps sombres arrivent et la liberté de chacun comme la sécurité des personnes et en particulier des nés-moldus n'est plus assurée. Une guerre se profile: soyez unis et ne cédez pas à la tentation de la barbarie.

-Suffit Dumbledore, vous avez assez parlé, hurla alors Lucius Malefoy ivre de rage. Les élèves sursautèrent. Veillez me suivre.

-Il n'en ait pas question cher Lucius et je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de me retenir.

-Des aurors vous attendent tout autour du domaine, les autres moyens de communication sont bloqués.

-Vous auriez dû demander avant à miss Ombrage comment je lui avais déjà échappé l'année dernière. Même si je comprends qu'elle ne s'en vante pas. Adieux Lucius, affirma simplement le vieillard alors que sous les yeux ébahis des élèves il disparaissait dans une gerbe d'étincelle rouge.

-Vous avez vu!

-Oui Ron.

-Il est parti!

-Oui Ron.

-Merlin! Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Sans Dumbledore?, les coupa Harry dont la colère commençait à envahir le visage.

-Je ne sais pas, je me demande qui sera le directeur cette fois. Rogue?

-Bon dieu Hermione, comment peux tu rester aussi calme! Imagine que le ministère mette à la tête de Poudlard un mangemort!

-Non Harry, le ministère ne ferait pas cela. Tu penses que le ministère ne vaut rien car ils recherchent Sirius mais le ministère fonctionne. Si Sirius a des problèmes c'est simplement car il a abandonné son poste!

-Je fais confiance à Sirius, Hermione. Alors ne rajoutes rien, merci!

-Silence! les interrompit une voix froide et trainante. Il se trouve que le conseil d'administration et derrière lui le ministère se souci du bon fonctionnement de Poudlard et veut à tout prix assurer le bon déroulement de vos études. Le conseil d'administration me nomme donc directeur de Poudlard. Sachez que je serais intransigeant. Bien, je vais vous laisser retourner à votre dîner, affirma Lucius Malefoy tout en rejoignant l'estrade malgré les regards outrés du corps professoral.

Sa prise de fonction aurait pu paraître majestueuse si un éclair n'avait pas percé le plafond magique à ce moment là, le faisant sursauter. Cela ne faisait maintenant aucun doute dans son esprit: tout jusqu'aux professeurs et aux élèves était hostile à l'intrus qui venait d'arriver.

-Malefoy! Mais ils sont dingues au ministère!

Un silence assourdissant suivit la déclaration de Ron.

-Je suis sur que Dumbledore savait à quoi s'attendre! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien empêché?fut la seule réponse donnée par un Harry en rage.

-L'ancien directeur se faisait vieux Potter. La protection indue qu'il vous offrait prend finalement fin, répondit une voix tranchante derrière lui.

-Rogue! Je suis sur que vous êtes ravi de voir le directeur partir. Plus de surveillance, vous êtes enfin libre. Dommage que ce soi votre ami Malefoy qui ait le poste de directeur et pas vous. Raté., provoqua Harry.

Comme il s'y attendait et comme il le voulait la réaction de Rogue fut simple: après être devenu livide il le saisit par son col.

-Vous devriez être beaucoup plus prudent à l'avenir, Potter. Vous et vos amis n'êtes plus les bienvenus à Poudlard. Et croyez moi vous n'y resterez pas longtemps...Levez vous, reprit-il après un silence haineux, le directeur veut vous voir.

Sous les regards perplexes et un peu inquiet de Ron et Hermione, il sentit une main frôler la poche de sa robe et Rogue partir dans un grand tourbillon de tissu noir. Hésitant il se leva pour partir et glissa la main dans sa poche. Un petit flacon s'y trouvait maintenant avec pour seule annotation « à prendre immédiatement ». Avec détermination il se leva pour aller rejoindre Rogue qui sortait de la grande salle.

-Tu avais raison Harry, bonne chance, eut-il le temps d'entendre.


	16. Chapter 16

Et oui, me revoila! Désolée du retard, je suis débordée.

* * *

Chapitre 16: Une lettre pour s'accrocher

Cher Sirius,

Comment vas tu? Ce maudit Malefoy surveille tout le courrier. Hedwidge a même eu une aile brisée à cause de ses fichus contrôles!

Mais tu serais fier de moi, j'ai trouvé la solution pour passer ce contrôle: j'ai demandé à Mac Gonagall de te l'apporter. J'aurais du y penser avant, c'est trop bête!

Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange hier. Malefoy m'avait convoqué. Rogue m'avait transmis le message et m'y a emmené quand j'ai senti une potion dans mes poches.

Je suis sur que c'était Rogue qui l'avait mise dans ma poche. Tu vas me dire que je suis fou, je l'ai bue. Et j'ai bien fait, Rogue m'a empêché de sortir de Poudlard et Malefoy m'a interrogé sur toi. Je suis d'ailleurs sur qu'il a utilisé la légitimencie sur moi, j'ai vu ces yeux briller comme ceux de Rogue lors de ma cinquième année. Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé et il m'a laissé tranquille.

Enfin il m'a quand même dit que le ministère me trouverait une autre famille pour cet été.

Est-ce qu'il existe une potion qui verrouille l'esprit?

Sinon nous n'avons plus défense contre les forces du mal, d'après notre nouveau directeur, les cours de duel sont plus efficaces pour nous préparer à se défendre à l'extérieur.

Il a fait des groupes de niveaux, « pour ne décourager personne ». C'est Malefoy qui s'en ait chargé lui-même et tu ne devineras jamais dans lequel je me suis retrouvé: l'avant dernier. commentaire:"Vous êtes vraiment lent pour un survivant!" Ha, ha, ha, très spirituel! Je me retrouve a me battre contre des deuxièmes années!

Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi Rogue a refusé quand il lui a demander de se charger des cours de duel. Je t'épargnes les « Mais voyons directeur, vous êtes le plus à même », ce n'est pas crédible de la part de Rogue, n'est ce pas?

Hermione a beaucoup de mal a supporter les injustices que subissent les nés-moldus. Nous non plus, Ron est pas loin de commettre un meurtre.

Drago n'en peut plus il est encore plus insupportable et insultant. L'autre né-moldu de notre année, justin est d'ailleurs repartit chez lui tellement il ne supportait plus les humiliations.

Evidemment les professeurs et surtout le directeur n'entend jamais les insultes. (enfin Mac Gonagall donne l'impression de vouloir mordre tout le monde mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas le choix et doit se taire) Bientôt Malefoy en sera à dire que la petite clique à Drago à raison.

Oh et Lucius a décidé de faire entrer les cracmols à Poudlard. Cela leur permettrait de retrouver leur magie, selon lui.

Par contre les nés moldus doivent faire un test de« stabilité et individualité de la magie » avant de pouvoir passer le transplanage et autres examens.

Il paraitrait qu'une étude de Saint Mangouste prouve que chez les nés-moldus il y ait un risque élevé de folie due a la magie. Ben tiens!

La question va se poser pour Hermione en avril. Elle a dit qu'elle partirait avant si c'était toujours le cas au moment de passer l'examen de transplanage.

Je partirais aussi, ne pense même pas à me donner un autre conseil!

D'ailleurs elle est convaincue que le but est que tout déchaînement de la magie ou comportement emporté chez eux permette de les mener à hôpital ou à l'asile

Je la crois sans problème.

Dis Sirius, ils ne peuvent pas m'emprisonner, si?

J'aimerais vraiment partir de Poudlard, c'est devenu l'enfer tu sais. Hermione insiste pour que l'on reste le plus longtemps possible mais je n'en peux plus.

Toi aussi tu penses que je devrais rester à Poudlard? Je ne sais pas, tu ne réponds plus au miroir et j'attends de tes nouvelles. Bon dieu mais qu'est ce que je dois faire, hein? Et où tu es?

Quand j'ai envoyé Hedwige à Square Grimmaud, elle est revenue avec la lettre! Mac Gonagall m'assure que tu n'as rien et que toi aussi tu demandes de mes nouvelles mais alors pourquoi c'est la seule au courant? Je sais bien que tu te caches mais, oublie ça je raille tout!

Réponds moi s'il te plait,

Harry

* * *

Alors à votre avis, pourquoi Sirius ne répond plus au miroir?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review =)

Le prochain chapitre est déjà prévu sous forme de trame il s'appellera « Celui qui voit »

Trelawney envisage d'admettre celui ou celle qui trouvera le narrateur de ce prochain chapitre dans sa classe réservée aux médiums en devenir. C'est gentil à elle, non?


	17. Chapter 17

_Voici la réponse à la lettre de Harry, c'est un chapitre court, je mets la première partie du suivant en même temps._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 16-partie 2: Distance

Harry,

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu. Je ne peux pas te dire où je suis. Mon miroir est cassé et nous faisons le moins de magie possible par soucis de discrétion.

Je dois t'avouer qu'on (je ne peux pas te dire qui au cas où la lettre serait interceptée) s'en est servi pour m'assommer alors que je l'avais amené à table pour discuter avec Remus.

Il n'a pas aimé et s'est fendu en 2. Le problème c'est qu'un "reparo" ne suffit pas pour ce genre d'objet. Sinon je suis dans un endroit où je dors bien et je mange bien malgré tout.

Hermione a raison, restez à Poudlard. Vous êtes sur votre terrain et y connaissez vos ennemis, c'est une position moins précaire que de fuir avec moi.

Emily rajoute que vous y avez des alliés dont Severus. Je ne ferais pas de commentaires.

En cas de problème, penses plutôt à Minerva,... ou a Dobby, tiens!

Et n'oublie pas: au moindre problème, je veux que vous preniez la fuite par le passage de la sorcière borgne!

Sirius

PS: Je sais combien la situation est difficile , Harry et je sais que tu y fais face avec courage. Je te promets que cela ne durera pas. Ton père serait de toi! Moi je le suis en tout cas.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17:Celui qui voit

Ce jour là il s'était arrêté devant la pierre du temps. Le temps. Le domaine réservé d'Emily. Depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que 5 dans le département des mystères, certaines pièces tombaient en décrépitude. On ne savait pas combien de temps L'Arcade resterait debout...

Il était en retard, Ombrage les avait coincés à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Le seul qui soit ouvert sur l'entrée au public. Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre entrée qui leur assure leur tranquillité. Ce jeu de cache-cache avec les fonctionnaires zélés d'ombrage continuait . Ils n'attendaient qu'une chose: que le secret de plomb soit levé. Pour l'instant les potions et les charmes butaient.

Avec patience, il s'approcha des cerveaux. Retrouvant ses habitudes, il les salua avec une humeur plus légère. Les filaments de sa conscience trouvèrent leur jumeaux et les cerveaux lui rendirent son bonjour.

La conversation était muette et quiconque aurait vu la scène n'aurait vu qu'un vieil homme caressant des filaments blancs. Habituel ballet qui durait depuis des années.

Les cerveaux étaient les seuls à le savoir mais ce vieil homme en avait vu dans sa vie. Il avait vu les secrets s'accumuler. Par son travail d'abord. Puis cette posture était devenue sa manière d'être. Observer, toujours. Ne rien dire, se taire, devenir transparent, et voir.

Il avait vu des phénomènes inaccessibles au commun des sorciers. Il était un des dernier à se rappeler la pièce de l'amour ouverte, étouffante et brulante de sentiments mais vide. Juste illuminée dans sa propre lumière. Ils l'avaient fermée peu après ses débuts. Trop de langues de plomb attirés dans cette pièce, trop de morts.

Les images de toute une vie défilaient, faisant réagir les cerveaux, alors que leur protecteur restait impassible.

Il avait aussi vu l'ordinaire, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas mais que sa mémoire avait mécaniquement enregistré. Les cerveaux crépitèrent de joie en voyant le souvenir d'un jour de pluie, Moroz coincé entre un jeune sorcier à l'air hautain et une jeune sorcière trempée. La scène avait dégénéré quand les remarques narquoises du jeune homme avait énervé la jeune femme qui avait fini par écarter Moroz de son chemin pour lui offrir une gifle glacée.

Fatigué par la réactivité des cerveaux, le vieil homme s'allongea au centre de la pièce et ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit.

Les cerveaux, mécontents d'être laissés seuls à leur obscurité, se déconnectèrent.

Il n'avait pas vu passé le temps. Il devait peut être aller chercher Banks pour aller manger. Des bruits de pas, non loin, finir de le tirer de sa léthargie.

Mais qui cela pouvait-il être à cette heure-ci?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 17:Celui qui voit -2

Il ne chercha même pas à se lever. Peut importait . Deux pied dans le champs de vision. Puis une voix féminine et rude résonna dans la pièce, faisant vibrer les cerveaux.

« -Lèves toi! »

Lasse, il se décida pourtant à lever la tête. Il y avait maintenant des visages pour aller avec les pieds. Une femme se tenait devant lui, à sa gauche un homme qui semblait avoir un vague air de famille avec cette dernière lui barrait le passage.

Cet état de fait ne le perturba pas. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais il se leva tout de même, car il devait faire face à ces 2 intrus. La femme émit un rictus et souffla de frustration devant sa lenteur. Elle avait un visage émacié, tout en longueur et s'il elle n'était pas dénudée d'une certaine beauté, c'était une beauté tranchante.

« - Suis nous! »

Il n'obéit pas cette fois, mais les cerveaux oui. Leur longues tentacules étaient maintenant entrain de bruisser gentiment vers la femme. La suite allait devenir intéressante songea Moroz. Car les cerveaux captaient les ordres...mais ils avaient une manière bien à eux de les exécuter.

« -Plus vite, allez! Tu as intérêt à écouter Alecto, si tu veux sauver tes vieux os », ajouta le mangemort.

Un des filaments, tout près de la mangemorte, qui s'appelait Alecto s'il avait bien compri, claqua comme un fouet. Exaspération, traduisit Moroz. Danger, pensa Alecto Carrow. Par réaction un éclair violet sortit de sa baguette pour venir frapper le cerveau le plus proche d'elle. Tous les cerveaux se recroquevillèrent en même temps. L'immense intelligence collective avait été blessée. Et elle n'était pas d'accord.

A partir de ce moment là les cerveaux se déchainèrent. Ils claquaient, ils emprisonnaient et ils les blessaient. Les deux mangemorts n'étaient pas en reste, les éclairs lumineux, de toutes les couleurs fusaient, heurtant les pauvres cerveaux bien fragiles. Les cerveaux allaient l'emporter quand un cri de femme sortit de sous les cerveaux qui l'avait emprisonnée. « Amycyus! » Le gaillard, un peu plus libre de ces mouvements, réagit avec une vigueur et une rage renouvelée. L'un deux se prit un éclair à la trompeuse lumière jaune, cramant dans un spasme de douleur.

Cette douleur les autres cerveaux comme Moroz qui se tenait en leur centre, la ressentir comme si c'était la leur. Les lianes des cerveaux disparurent alors qu'ils semblaient rapetisser. Moroz lui-même tomba à genou, le corps à feu et l'esprit aveuglé par la douleur.

Un unique ordre sonna dans son esprit:

« -Sauver! Nous. »

C'était la première fois que les cerveaux disaient « nous ». La première fois qu'ils prenaient conscience. Aurait-il le temps de le dire aux autres?

« -Sauver! Nous.

L'ordre se répéta, comme si ils avaient senti son trouble.

-Arrêtez toute ce déchainement de magie inutile, je viens.

-dépêches toi, le vieux!

-On ne vous a pas appris les bonnes manières sang-pures? »

La mangemorte ne répondit pas mais ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'avant-bras de Moroz. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu trouver cela plaisant.

On le traina, on le poussa hors de la salle. Le deuxième mangemort était derrière eux, il pouvait entendre son souffle court.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. L'étrange procession arrivée dans la salle de l'Arcade, ils rejoignirent plusieurs corps à terre. Moroz comprit: on avait neutralisé les quelques langues-de-plomb restant et « on » les avait tous rassemblés dans la salle de l'Arcade. Il sentit son corps se raidir et s'immobiliser avant de flotter lentement vers le reste de ces collègues.

Un troisième mangemort, le dernier de leur petit groupe probablement, se détacha du mur et rejoingnit ses collègues qui faisaient face aux prisonniers.

« -Connaissez vous Cassandre?, demanda-t-il aux prisonniers. La pauvre avait vu beaucoup de choses. Mais personne ne la croyait, poursuivit-il avec un étrange sourire.

-Une fois que nous en auront fini avec vous, on ne vous croira pas non plus, ricana alors Alecto.

-Alecto, ma belle, tu veux toujours aller trop vite. Laissons les voir par eux-même!

-Ah, Rastaban, tu serais parfait si tu n'avais pas ce maudit goût pour la mise en scène...soupira la sorcière. Bien, à toi l'honneur. »

Rastaban se retourna et fit un mouvement de baguette dans le vide. Un bruit se fit entendre et des corps planant, à quelques centimètres du sol, apparurent. Il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Ils semblaient endormis. Moroz n'en reconnu aucuns, pourtant entre les nombreux fonctionnaires du ministère qu'il côtoyait, il connaissait beaucoup de sorciers. Et les avis de disparition qu'il voyait à longueur de page dans le journal, il aurait du les reconnaître si ils avaient été porté disparu.

« -Je n'ai besoin de vous que pour une question messieurs, si vous voulez bien, demanda doucement le dénommé Rastaban en leur ôtant leur baillons. Peut on faire envoyer le bout d'une corde dans l'Arcade et ne pas se faire aspirer?

-répondez! Qui est en charge de cette foutue arcade?

Les langues-de-plomb se regardèrent, indécis.

-Moi, répondit John Smith en tremblant sous le regard atterré de certains de ses amis.

-Alors réponds! Ou je te fais griller chacun de tes doigts un par un, lui sussura Alecto.

-Les objets ne sont pas attirés par l'Arcade, aucun risque.

Comble de l'ironie, il avait toujours eu peur et était très précautionneux et c'était pour cela même qu'on avait choisi de lui confier l'arcade. Car avec lui on avait été sur qu'elle ne serait pas utilisée à des fins interdites se rappela Moroz.

Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête, satisfaits. Puis le plus imposant des sorciers, Amycus, si Moroz ne se trompait pas, sortit une corde de la robe de sorcier. Elle était lisse et luisait faiblement. Ses ondulations semblaient supplier les sorciers de la prendre...Une corde de Samarcande! Réalisa Moroz. Ce type d'objet magique venait de perse et à l'inverse des tapis volants était resté très rares. Elle était extensible à l'infini si on lui en donnait l'ordre, elle pouvait aussi former une échelle, ce qui en faisait un bien aussi précieux qu'une cape d'invisibilité. S'il avait su que de pareilles merveilles avaient été recrées et se trouvaient en Angleterre!

Le mangemort alla près des corps et en prit un qu'il ramena vers lui doucement. Lui passant la corde autour de la taille, comme un harnais, il le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à l'Arcade.

« -Mais vous allez tuer cet homme!

-Mais non, voyons mes petits langues-de-plomb. Je ne peux pas le tuer puisqu'il est déjà mort! Ricana Amycus."

Ils virent avec un étrange sentiment la forme spectrale flotter vers l'arcade et soulever le voile pour y disparaître tout entier. Un grand coup de tonnerre fit trembler les parois de la salle.

Avec un sourire enfantin le mangemort rappela alors le corps à lui. Il réapparut, ballottant au grès du sortilège de lévitation puis s'effondra sur le sol. Mais au lieu de rebondir le corps-censé être mort- frissonna et poussa un vagissement. Moroz vit la mangemorte pousser un cri de joie et se précipiter vers l'homme, pour le toucher, lui sourire et d'un coup elle lui griffa l'épaule. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent et tous durent se rendre à l'évidence: il revenait du voile et il était vivant.

« -Pauvre petite âme si durement arrachée à son repos. Alecto va t'emmener à la maison, commenta la mangemorte en sortant de sa poche une gourmette en or.

-Cesses ces enfantillages et reviens vite, il y en aura d'autres. »

Précision inutile, la Mangemorte et l'homme avaient disparu. La réponse se perdit dans l'espace. Ne restait plus que des langues-de-plomb sous le choc et deux mangemorts impatients de renouveler l'expérience.

Il n'y aurait pas de mort ce jour là, car il n'y avait pas de risque de trahison.

Le secret de plomb était d'une efficacité redoutable pour conserver les événements qui avaient lieu au sein du départements des mystères, même les plus sombres.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 18:Amours adolescent

juin 1997,

Le ciel était bien morne pour un samedi de juin comme celui-là mais les sorciers qui déambulaient dans Pré-au-lard n'y prêtaient guère attention, trop occupés à profiter du village sorcier une dernière fois avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux.

C'était le cas d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron qui venaient d'arriver. Le silence qui entourait le trio ne dura cependant pas longtemps.

«

-Déjà le 28 juin..., soupira Hermione, scrutant de ses yeux avides les moindres détails propres au petit village.

-Oui, les examens de transplanage sont dans 3 jours. Pfff, je suis sur que je vais les rater, à la leçon d'hier je me suis encore désatibulé. Je suis sur que les jumeaux vont en faire tout un plat en plus. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Aucun de ses deux amis ne répondit à Ron, trop préoccupés.

-Au risque de te vexer, Ron mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon soucis en ce moment, rappela finalement Hermione à Ron qui s'empourpra devant cette maladresse.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que le 30 juin tu as un rendez-vous pour mesurer la stabilité de ta magie.

-On en a déjà parlé. Je suis sure que c'est un coup fourré, un moyen de déclarer les nés-moldus inaptes à la magie. Je n'irais surtout pas à ce test, dommage pour le permis de transplaner! De tout façon je n'en aurai pas besoin.

-Alors on part vraiment? Ne plus voir Poudlard va me faire tout drôle...

-Mais Hermione a raison, ce n'est plus possible. Je suis déjà étonné qu'on ait pu rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année...J'ai écrit à Sirius, pour savoir quel est le meilleur moment pour partir et j'attends sa réponse. »

Harry se tut sans avoir fini sa réponse, sous le regard intrigué des deux autres. Une légère ombre voletait au dessus de la maison qu'ils venaient de dépasser. Il plissa ses yeux et arriva à distinguer une petite chauve-souris qui planait tranquillement jusqu'à un coin plus reculé de pré-au-lard.

«

-Regardez! Cette chauve-souris, là-bas! Elle est avec nous depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu crois que c'est...?

-Tu connais beaucoup de chauve-souris qui vole le jour toi?

-Où est-elle? Je ne la vois pas!

-Elle vient de disparaître du côté de chez Madame Piedodu. »

Ils couraient maintenant pour rattraper la chauve-souris. Elle n'était pas devant le salon de thé quand ils y arrivèrent mais Harry l'aperçu au bout de la rue, sur le toit de La tête de Sanglier. Après un moment d'hésitation, ils décidèrent d'entrer. Ils ne virent pas Ginny qui les avait vu rentrer et se détournait de son groupe d'ami.

Le bar était aussi sale que l'année d'avant, quand ils avaient fait la réunion qui avait conduit à la constitution de l'AD. Le bar miteux et les torchons poussiéreux étaient toujours à leur place. Le barman lui-même n'avait pas changé. Un nouveau portrait de chèvre trônait derrière lui alors que sa chèvre avait disparu. Malheureusement, une chèvre, cela ne devait pas vraiment vivre vieux...

Le bar était incroyablement vide cette fois. Dans un coin,cependant une petite silhouette sombre étendait les ombres s'étendant déjà dans le bar. Jetant un dernier regard au barman toujours à son poste, Harry fut le premier à s'avancer. Ses cheveux foncés devant les yeux, Emily les attendait.

«

-Salut petits lions.

-Salut Emily! Comment va Sirius? Demanda immédiatement Harry, impatient.

Un rire léger lui répondit et lui permit de se détendre.

-Bien! Il a hâte de te revoir. Et il sera très heureux de vous recevoir aux Ajoncs.

-Aux ajoncs? Releva Hermione, intriguée.

-Pas ici. Nous vous expliquerons tout!

-Allez les jeunes, suivez moi, on ne va pas trainer ici, intervint une voix rugueuse derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Le barman avait quitté son bar et attendait les bras croisés.

-Pas d'inquiétude, Albertford va nous aider. Je vous amène avec moi! Dites en revoir à Poudlard. Les rassura doucement Emily. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, scrutant le barman. Albertford comme Albertford Dumbledore? Les garçons poussés par Emily à monter les marches qui conduisaient à l'étage la coupèrent dans ses réflexions. Alors , on y était, ils quittaient vraiment Poudlard songea-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Ils étaient maintenant dans un petit salon miteux, jaune olive. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Harry ce que lui évoquait ce salon, il aurait répondu sans hésitation que les salons de Mrs Figg y ressemblaient.

Le Barman les planta devant une vielle cheminée en moulure d plâtre, visiblement ajoutée récemment et à la hâte puisque le plâtre, encore parfaitement blanc débordait sur le papier peint. Il leur donne la poudre de cheminette et tourna les talons. Ses pas cliquetants résonnèrent, de moins en moins bruyants pour finir par s'éteindre.

Un peu hébété, le petit groupe se regarda. Pour les trois élèves cette cheminée était un message clair: un peu de poudre de cheminette et Poudlard disparaitrait sans qu'ils aient dit en revoir à leurs amis. A côté, Emily ne les brusquait pas. Elle se rappela ses propres aux revoirs à Poudlard, plus calmes, à la fin de la 7m année. Monter dans le Poudlard Express dans un dernier regard à son école avait été difficile et elle avait eu un an pour se faire à l'idée.

Hermione fut la première à se décider. Après avoir demandé pourquoi Emily leur faisait prendre cette cheminée-ce à quoi Emily lui répondit que c'était la seule de Poudlard et de Pré-au -lard qui n'était pas encore surveillée par le ministère- elle s'avança vers la cheminée. Courageusement, elle prit la poudre qu'elle jeta dans les flammes. Elle entra au cœur des flammes vertes et prononça « les Ajoncs ».

Des pas légers mais bruyants, précipités, mirent fin au calme du salon, alors que Ginny entrait en trombe dans le salon. Elle eut juste de le temps de voir Hermione disparaître dans les flammes.

«

-Vous partez! Je le savais!

-Bonjour Ginny. Comment vas tu?

-Emily! Pourquoi personne ne m' a dit que vous quittiez Poudlard?

-Je suis désolée, Ginny mais tes parents ont déjà eu du mal à accepter que Ron rentre de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils ne m'ont pas autorisée à te ramener avec moi aujourd'hui.

-Et ils ont acceptés que Ron vienne?

-Faire partir Harry et Hermione est une urgence. Il ne faut pas qu'ils passent le test de stabilité de magie. Et je ne pense pas qu'on arrive à empêcher Ron de les suivre..., expliqua gentiment Emily alors que Ron hochait vigoureusement la tête.

-Est ce qu'il y a assez de place « là bas » pour accueillir aussi Ginny? Osa maladroitement Harry. »

Il ne sa débrouillait pas mal visiblement car en l'entendant Ginny lui avait sauté au coup. Son visage était brulant sous le coup de l'émotion mais il n'aurait lâché Ginny pour rien. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Emily. Elle hésita un petit peu.

«

-Je suppose qu'il y a assez de poudre. Mais il va falloir contacter tes parents dès que nous arrivons.

-Oh, merci Emily. »


	21. Chapter 21

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je mets malheureusement cette histoire en PAUSE jusqu'à fin juin.

Elle reprendra, la trame est écrite jusqu'à la fin, mais j'ai trop de travail en mai et en juin pour écrire les nouveaux chapitres sans les bâcler.

Il va donc falloir attendre.

Eliie Evans.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 19: Vivre d'amour et de bière au beurre fraiche.

30 juin 1997,

Dans les rues ensoleillées du Chemin de Traverse, il flottait dans l'air comme un parfum de vacances. Malgré la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi quelques promeneurs flânaient avant de retourner au travail. Peu de couples et d'adolescents à cette heure, les élèves de Poudlard ne rentrant chez eux que le lendemain. Pourtant un jeune couple accompagné de deux femmes plus âgées se promenait main dans la main.

«

-Je n'arrives pas à croire que j'ai cédé, les risques sont trop importants !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, Ginny ne risque rien, même si quelqu'un la reconnaît. Le nouveau directeur n'était absolument pas désolé quand vous lui avez dit que vos enfants rentraient chez vous en attendant les résultats des BUSE de Ginny, répondit tranquillement la plus jeune des adultes, s'attirant une grimace des deux adolescents à la mention des notes aux examens.

-C'est évident, Lucius devait jubiler face à un Poudlard sans Weasley ! Mais si Harry est repéré il aura des problèmes, lui ! Surtout qu'il a manqué tous ses tests de transplanage de fin d'année, lui ! Répliqua Molly.

-Oh maman, peux tu maitriser ton inquiétude et ta mauvaise humeur ? Harry n'est pas reconnaissable avec le déguisement que lui a fournit Tonk. Et puis les tests de fin d'année, il s'en fiche, il a..., continua Ginny avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Ce déguisement n'est absolument pas sur ! Pourquoi a-t-elle insisté pour le faire à la méthode moldue ? Des sorts c'est quand même plus sur !

-Mais non Molly ! Qui reconnaitrait Harry Potter avec des lentilles et des cheveux teints en blond !

-Pas la peine de me le rappeler Emily, surtout que c'est ta faute si je suis blond !

-Oh ! Tu aurais surement préféré le vert que Tonk a proposé en teinture ?

-Merci de ton soutien Gin'... , ne pu finir le principal intéressé. »

Il faut préciser qu'une merveilleuse bouche venait de se coller à la sienne...

Bientôt le petit groupe arriva au niveau de Fleury et Bott. La boutique n'aurait pas arrêté les promeneurs en temps normal mais une tâche de couleur orange attira l'œil de nos qu. quatre sorciers. Sur une bande orange, écrite en noir et brillant doucement s'étendait l'inscription suivante : Nouvelle exposition dans votre librairie, _« les sorciers, les moldus, et la guerre », _du 1 juin-30 juin.

En dessous s'étalait une affiche aux couleurs sombres allant du rouge orangé au noir, montrant d'abord un sorcier de combat, un air noble sur le visage et levant sa baguette vers des ennemis invisibles avec derrière lui un village.

Il y avait aussi un moldu fatigué qui rappelait à Harry les photos de soldats de la première guerre mondiale que la maitresse de grande section leur avait montré. Habillé en pantalon en jean couleur kaki, les yeux injectés de sang, sale et l'air hâve, le deuxième personnage avait une arme étrange qui ressemblait à un croisement approximatif entre un fusil et une mitraillette à son poing.

Les deux guerriers de l'affiche étaient séparés par une baguette magique qui éclairait les deux scènes aussi bien quelle les séparait. Harry ne pu retenir un petit reniflement amusé devant la représentation totalement irréaliste du moldu. Pour être aussi précis dans la représentation de cette arme le sorcier illustrateur avait du voir de nombreuses guerres moldues...

Enfin, tout en bas, écrit en caractères minuscules était rajouté que des dédicaces du livre de Monsieur Heffouin ex-rédacteur en chef de la gazette du sorcier, « Comment l'inquisition moldue perdit la guerre contre les sorciers » auraient lieu en même temps que l'exposition.

«

-Je ne savais pas que la librairie faisait des expositions ! Remarqua Ginny intriguée.

-Seulement pendant l'année scolaire, quand ils ont moins de clients, lui répondit simplement Emily.

-Hermione serait furieuse si elle savait qu'elle rate régulièrement des expositions sur la société magique !

-Oui, je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé celle du mois dernier sur l'évolution d u système monétaire sorcier depuis le XVIII ème siècle.

-En plus c'est le dernier jour pour cette exposition là. Vous croyez que cela parle de Vous-savez-qui ?

-Et si on entrait voir? Il y a peu de monde dans la librairie, on sera tranquille, conclua finalement Molly qui fut étonnée de récolter un acquiescement collectif.

»

La petite troupe se dirigea donc vers la vieille librairie et y pénétra avec enthousiasme, tel Hermione devant une nouvelle bibliothèque. A l'entrée rien d'extraordinaire, les bien connues étagères d'acajou foncé toujours fidèles au poste. Cependant au fond des antiques rangées une double porte, découpée dans les murs beiges était pour une fois ouverte.

Notre petit groupe passa donc le seuil de cette salle encore inconnue, avec toujours autant d'entrain.

La première vision qu'on avait de la salle était celle d'une débauche de couleurs. Partout de gigantesques illustrations scintillantes qui submergeaient le spectateur. Et de petites affichettes blanches entre chaque illustration avec quelques phrases de texte.

Ginny, Harry, Tonk et Molly purent ainsi lire les commentaires suivants :

la phrase « la guerre à la façon des moldus se fait à une large échelle, elle est parfois assez sanglante pour être comparé à une boucherie » accompagnait l'image d'un soldat moldu dans un salon, menaçant une famille recroquevillée.

Quand à la suivante, « Illustration parfaite de la dignité britannique, la guerre sorcière se fait souvent sans bruit et sans morts inutiles », elle était accompagnée d'un guerrier-sorcier éloignant un enfant de la bataille qui luisait à l'arrière plan.

Ils avaient de la chance pensa Harry en serrant plus fort la main de Ginny, ils étaient tombés sur une exposition très signifiante. L'avenir des sorciers allait être glorieux.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 20: Cicatrices vagabondes

Harry fit lentement le tour de l'exposition, les dents tellement serrées qu'elles en crissaient. Mais la main de Ginny, qui pressait doucement la sienne, l'avait pour le moment dissuadé de partir en courant ou de hurler sur ce stupide auteur de cette exposition absurde qui sommeillait derrière sa table.

«

-On devrait y aller Emily, on vient de finir de faire le tour, articula-t-il lentement alors que Molly et Ginny étaient déjà arrivées à la sortie.

-Je...je ne peux pas ! »

A y regarder deux fois, il n'était pas le seul dans un drôle d'état. Son visage était neutre mais ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que ceux des chats la nuit. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vue aussi immobile. Le seul mouvement qu'elle faisait était de frotter frénétiquement son poignet droit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emily ? »

La question de Ginny, qui s'était approchée sans un bruit les fit sursauter, elle et Harry. Momentanément revenue parmi eux, elle libéra enfin son poignet. Son bras retomba, laissant voir à Harry un simple fantôme de cicatrice sur ce poignet qui disparut bien vite sous ses manches bouffantes. Comment s'était-elle fait cette marque ? La question disparut vite de l'esprit de Harry quand Emily daigna enfin prononcer quelques mots.

« Il est là, je le sens !

-Qui ?

-Cet homme blond...

-Lucius Malefoy vient d'entrer dans la librairie ! Les coupa Molly qui était restée à la porte, il faut trouver une manière de sortir s'il nous voit... »

Les regards de Ginny et d'Harry se croisèrent et là ils se comprirent parfaitement. Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au bout de la baguette. Un certain moment de flottement eu alors lieu. Et soudain...

«

-Et bien vous semblez bien nerveux jeunes gens, intervient l'auteur somnolant qui se réveillait doucement.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà se demanda Ginny ? Ah, oui, Monsieur Heffouin. Si seulement il pouvait les aider...

-Oh Monsieur Heffouin ! C'est qu'il y a un sale type qui me poursuit depuis longtemps, lui répondit en bégayant Ginny, et maman vient de le repérer. Il est entrain d'entrer dans la librairie.

-Ma pauvre petite. Un sorcier de bas étage surement, ils n'ont aucune retenue.

-Si vous saviez ! Il a même frappé mon pauvre cœur, répliqua Ginny en agrippant le « pauvre cœur » qui s'étouffait d'étonnement.

-Oh je vois, c'est à cause de lui que vous avez récolté cette cicatrice jeune homme !

-Oui, surement...

-Aucun respect ses sangs-de-bourbes ! Venez vite, derrière mon stand il y a une porte dérobée qui vous amènera dans la ruelle des artisans du chemin de traverse, les rassura le brave homme en ouvrant une porte jusqu'à là dissimulée. »

Quelques secondes après ils avaient rejoint l'air libre et une minute encore passée ils s'étaient évaporés. Dans la salle d'exposition, l'auteur reprenait sa place. La porte menant à la librairie s'ouvrait.

« Bonjour mon brave.

-Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy.

-Mais qu'avez-vous à regarder partout !

-Un malotru est rentré dans la librairie vous savez. Vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?

-Non, il n'y avait que moi.

-Pourtant la jolie jeune fille a dit...

-Qui ?

-Une jeune rousse.

Un éclair de colère et d'incrédulité passa un bref instant sur le visage de sieur Malefoy.

-Avec qui était-elle ? Qui ?

-Une femme un peu dodue, rousse aussi. Une autre fille un peu maigre avec des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage et un jeune blond qui venait de se battre.

-Ce n'est pas possible, il est blond et il y a une autre gamine...ce n'est pas eux..., marmonna alors sans se préoccuper de son vis-à-vis Monsieur Malefoy. Oh, et cette vieille cicatrice qui me refait mal à mon poignet gauche ! Je ne m'attarderai pas Monsieur. »

La porte officielle de la pièce se referma sur ce dernier visiteur et le temps reprit son cours monotone. L'après-midi passait doucement dans le Londres sorcier sans que son déroulement ne soit troublé. Près du Chaudron Baveur, la porte d'une contre-allée s'ouvrit discrètement laissant passer quatre sorciers pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Dans une petite maison qui n'était pas la sienne, Sirius attendait son filleul, impatient.. Dans quelques minutes Harry devait arriver, tout était près, il ne lui restait plus rien à faire. Son regard tomba sur le journal du jour, laissé négligemment sur la table basse du salon. Il ne l'avait pas encore lu, cela pourrait peut-être l'occuper.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 21 : Ce qu'il aurait mieux fallu ne pas savoir...

Ils arrivèrent encore débraillés et haletants dans le salon. Cette sortie sur le chemin de traverse avait vraiment failli tourner au désastre mais ils avaient réussi à éviter les ennuis grâce à l'à-propos de Ginny. Sirius les attendait, assis sur le divan. Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda sa montre : ils avaient 10 minutes d'avance sur leur heure de retour. Alors pourquoi Sirius semblait-il les attendre comme s'ils étaient en retard ?

« Belle balade ?

Comment présenter cela ?

-Pas vraiment plaisante mais intéressante. On s'est arrêté à Fleury et Bott pour voir leur nouvelle exposition, explicita Emily devant le regard étonné de Sirius.

-Quel était le thème cette fois-ci ?

-Les sorciers, les moldus et la guerre, grogna Harry

-J'imagine que cette exposition n'était pas très objective vu votre tête.

-Non, cela sentait l'idéologie sang-pure à plein nez.

-Oui, je vois. Quelque chose comme les bons sorciers qui sauvent la paix et les méchants moldus qui expriment leur instinct de bourreau, ricana Sirius.

Si on réfléchissait avec cynisme c'était exactement l'idée, supposa Harry.

-Alors sinon, peux-tu nous dire ce que ma grand-mère nous a préparé de bon ?

-Rien

-Hein ?

-C'est Moi qui ait préparé le repas, avoua Sirius avec un grand sourire. Je me suis même servi de la cuisine-hier. »

Malgré les deux regards septiques que le pauvre cuisinier débutant récolta ils rejoignirent la cuisine, un peu surpris de ne pas sentir le brûlé. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de viande chaude et réconfortante. Il était temps de se mettre à table...

« Poularde façon Molly Weasley, et Mrs Figg ne m'a pas aidé, annonça Sirius, fier comme pas deux.

-Oui, enfin si j'avais su ce que c'était comme viande ! Une poularde ? Ce n'est pas la nourriture préférée des renards ? Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi celle des chiens, fit remarquer Madame Figg avec un petit regard narquois.

A son arrivée, Harry avait eu du mal à s'habituer à la réelle personnalité de l'aïeule, qui avait l'humour grinçant, surtout quand il s'agissait de Sirius. Contrairement aux sarcasmes de Rogue qu'il ne supportait pas, Sirius ne semblait absolument pas gêné de recevoir ceux de « Figgy » alors Harry s'y était habitué.

-Vous êtes méchante Figgy ! Harry, mon filleul adoré, dis lui qu'elle est méchante à cette vieille sorcière.

-Mon garçon, si tu oses prendre parti pour ce stupide Black, je te jure que je raconte comment Mistigri a réussi à te terroriser quand tu étais petit...une vieille sorcière ? Tu vas voir jeune blanc-bec !

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Protesta Harry.

-Grand-mère voyons, tu n'as pas honte de faire du chantage à Harry, la gronda faussement Emily, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

C'était agréable d'être avec son parrain dans une maison si chaleureuse et qui respirait la bonne humeur.

Il y avait pourtant quelque chose qui tracassait Harry et qui l'empêchait de se sentir aussi bien qu'il voulait l'être. Était-ce le niveau particulièrement pitoyable des blagues de Sirius ? Ou bien le trop grand sourire d'Emily, qui semblaient être de mise ce soir alors qu'ils avaient eu une après-midi désastreuse ? Ou même l'absence absolue de silence de la part de madame Figg qui n'avait pourtant rien d'une commère ?

La poularde de Sirius était vraiment bonne et elle eu beaucoup plus de succès que ses légumes qu'il avait fait tellement cuire qu'ils ressemblaient à de la purée. Ce qui ne permettait pas de douter de la préférence de Sirius pour la viande. On était carnivore ou on ne l'était pas et Sirius Black l'était. Bientôt l'estomac des convives furent pleins et Harry se sentit somnolant.

Il sortit de table sort de table sous les regards indéchiffrables des adultes et commença à monter à l'étage pour aller se reposer quand il rebroussa chemin. Une conversation plus animée semblait avoir commencé.

« Il faut le lui dire !

-Oui mais comment ?

-Oh, Harry, mon chéri, tu ne voulais pas te coucher ? Demanda la plus âgée avec une expression féroce sur le visage.

-Si, si j'y vais tout de suite »

On lui cachait quelque chose, maintenant il en était sûr ! Mais où pouvait-il avoir la réponse à ses questions ? Toute idée de dormir lui était sortie de la tête et le début de colère qui commençait à l'aveuglé lui donnait envie de faire quelque chose et l'empêchait de tenir en place. Les réflexes acquis chez les Dursley ayant la vie dure, il était dehors et marchait à grands pas mais sans but avant d'en avoir pris conscience.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour du quartier, Harry se sentait mieux et un peu stupide. Après tout, ils ne parlaient peut-être pas de lui ?

Il était de nouveau devant la maison et près à se coucher pour de bon quand le jardin attira son attention. Depuis qu'il était chez son ancienne nourrice, il n'avait jamais vu les poubelles sorties dans la journée. Elles étaient mises devant la porte juste avant le passage des éboueurs et retirées tout de suite après car Miss Figg avait peur qu'elles attirent les chats errants. Ce jour-là elles trônaient devant la maison leur couvercle bien fermé. Harry se demanda si elles étaient vides. Après les avoir regardé pendant 5 bonnes minutes-non, il n'allait pas fouiller dans les poubelles, c'était la honte!-il ouvrit d'une main hésitante le couvercle, et reçu dans un grand cri un amas de poils et de griffes. Le chat-car s'en était un- s'éloigna dans un feulement digne de Pattenron, laissant Harry étalé sur le trottoir.

Un peu tremblant suite à cette attaque éclair, il se releva, la gueule béante de la poubelle face à lui, renversée. Elle avait laissé échapper de ses entrailles des restes de papier, noircis. Quelqu'un avait brûlé un journal. Etait-ce pour éviter qu'Harry tombe dessus ? Le nom n'était plus visible mais le gros titre à la une si. C'est les lunettes quasiment collées à ce parchemin brûlé et pleines de cendres que Harry déchiffra l'accroche.

« Un mystérieux profanateur s'en prend à la tombe des époux Potter. »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il bondissait dans la cuisine où séjournaient encore les trois adultes, le reste de journal brandit en étendard. Sa sainte et juste ire allait frapper !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Sirius ?

-Un journal.

-Je ne suis pas débile ! « Un mystérieux profanateur s'en prend à la tombe des époux Potter. » ! Vous contiez me le dire quand ? À ma majorité ? Répliqua Harry en lança le torchon à la figure de Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas essentiel, Harry. Les morts sont morts et une profanation ne les humiliera pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre en colère pour ça même si c'est triste, le raisonna doucement Emily.

-Ah oui ?

-Je crois qu'Emily a raison, soupira Sirius.

-Oui, qui se soucierait d'ossements et de lambeaux de chaire décomposés ?

-Harry ! L'arrêta Emily, dont le teint verdissait à vu d'œil.

Mais c'était trop tard et alors que Harry regrettait ses parole, le poing de son parrain, ivre de rage s'abattit sur la table.

-La magie conserve les corps par delà la mort, James et Lily ne seront jamais des ossements ! Jamais ! »

La porte de la cuisine puis celle de l'entrée tremblèrent dans leur gonds alors que Sirius les fermait violemment, avant même qu'Harry n'ait eu de temps de l'arrêté et de s'excuser.


	25. Chapter 25

Me revoilà avec deux ou trois petites remarques et un nouveau chapitre

Déjà je m'excuse du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour publier mais avec la rentrée j'ai été très prise.

Ensuite je dois vous avertir que ce chapitre est un peu spécial.

J'aurai pu l'écrire avec le même ton que le reste de l'histoire mais je n'arrivais définitivement pas à faire une scène de bataille correcte.

Alors plutôt que de vous écrire une scène de bataille bâclée et stéréotypée comme avez déjà du en lire bien trop, j'ai décidé de demander de l'aide à mon narrateur. Si malgré tout ce choix ne vous convient pas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. Si vous voulez des scènes de bataille bien sanglantes, je vous conseille celles du seigneur des anneaux.=)

En espérant ne pas vous avoir fait peur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Chapitre 22:Obscurité

Cher lecteur, as-tu déjà vu des scènes de bataille ? A chaque fois, c'est la même chose : on s'y épuise, on hurle, on pleure. Je peux vous le jurer, moi le pauvre narrateur qui ait raconté tant de ces scènes héroïques. Et je dois avouer, sans me comporter comme un insensible, que chaque guerre est épuisante émotionnellement. Aujourd'hui je suis trop fatigué pour vous faire un énième récit qui me retournera les tripes et retournera les vôtres par pur effet logique.

Je me contenterai donc de dire que notre histoire se poursuit donc par une attaque.

C'était midi chez les Weasley. La grande table était bien vide malgré cette heure propice à rassembler la maisonnée. Il faut vous imaginer sur cette grande table à neuf places six places vides. Où était Charlie ? En roumanie évidemment ! Et Bill ? Entrain de faire du, ...hum, je n'ose le dire, du sport avec Fleur. Les jumeaux ? Évidemment entrain de faire exploser leur arrière-boutique sur le chemin de traverse entre deux sandwichs.( Les pauvres ne connaissaient malheureusement pas la pizza, met moldu très pratique pour déjeuner sur le pouce). On aurait pu le deviner, me rétorquerez-vous. Vous avez entièrement raison mais il me semble pas avoir parler de Ginny. En effet un seul des enfants Weasley mangeait avec ses parents et ce n'était pas elle, c'était Ron.

Mais où était-elle alors ? Tout simplement chez Sirius, grâce à une invitation de Harry. Madame Figg, très contente de voir l' « amoureuse » de son petit protégé avait même cuisiné un plat typiquement moldu et très raffiné : la dinde aux marrons. Harry n'avait pas osé lui avouer que les moldus cuisinaient ce plat uniquement pour Noël...

Lecteur as-tu déjà vécu la guerre ? Non ? Moi non plus, je dois l'avouer et si tout commence par une scène de bataille, je ne peux vous décrire de manière vraie combien Ron et ses parents étaient heureux juste avant que les mangemorts ne débarquent. Je ne peux vous décrire leur surprise, leur incompréhension, leur peur quand ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir se battre.

A trois sorciers assez doués contre cinq mangemorts, ils auraient du gagner si nous avions été dans un roman d'aventure. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ce genre d'histoires et des erreurs furent commises.

L'une d'entre elle fut l'hésitation de Molly quand elle cru voir apparaître une Lily Potter ressuscitée devant elle. Ce moment ne lui fut pas fatal immédiatement mais cela suffit aux mangemorts pour prendre l'avantage.

La bataille ne s'éternisa pas même si elle sembla bien longue pour les combattants. Face à d'étranges silhouettes qui affluaient toujours plus nombreuses et qui se postaient derrière les mangemorts, ils furent défaits.

Jamais ils ne virent leur fin, il n'y eu pas de longue scène où ils furent torturés par les mangemorts ou abattus les uns après les autres, ils moururent voilà tout.

La maison brûla et ce furent les Lovegood qui arrivèrent les premiers sur le lieu en proie aux flammes.

Il n'y avait déjà plus de traces des trois roux.


	26. Chapter 26

Le mot de l'auteure:

Bonjour bonjour!

Déjà un grand merci pour les personnes ayant mis cette histoire en favori et ensuite un grand désolé pour le délais concernant ce nouveau chapitre (Le pire est que je ne peux pas promettre d'être plus rapide pour le prochain!).

Ce chapitre est court mais je préfère le mettre tout de suite après relecture quitte à l'enrichir après. Si c'est le cas, je mettrais une note!(j'ai quelques idées mais elles ne sont pas du tout développées).

Voilà, je terminerai par le plus important: bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances de Noël!)

* * *

Chapitre 23: Absence, Culpabilité et Intransigeance

C'était comme une claque en pleine figure à laquelle on ne pouvait pas répondre. Une idée qui suffit à rendre fou et qui déconnecte toute possibilité de réfléchir ou de penser à autre chose. Pourtant l'exprimer était facile : Ron était mort. Trois petits mots qui étaient gravés au fer rouge dans la tête à Harry et qui formaient un trou béant quelque part en lui. Et rien qui ne lui permette de remettre son existence à l'endroit.

Ron était mort et pour le remplacer il n'y avait rien. Sirius le regardait, assis face à lui dans le canapé. Il attendait surement une crise de colère mais Harry n'avait pas envie de hurler car il aurait fallut crier à l'injustice contre le destin et que le destin, justement, n'en avait rien à faire.

La porte qui s'ouvrit ne le fit même pas détourner le regard de Pompom qui se prélassait sur la table basse du salon.

« Il n'a toujours pas bougé ?

- Non Ginny, pas plus que l'heure d'avant. Je suis dépassé, lui répondit Sirius sans même baisser la voix. »

De toute façon Harry se moquait de cette réflexion comme des précédentes. Quand Ginny s'approcha de lui et le tira pour le forcer à se lever, il se dégagea tranquillement mais elle persista. Il n'aurait pas été plus indifférent à ce que les autres voulaient qu'il fasse que s'il avait été dans un des jeux vidéos de Dudley sous la forme d'un avatar.

Ils étaient dans le couloir, quand des sanglots se firent entendre. Il y avait d'autres personnes malheureuses ? Mais ne pouvait-elles pas se taire ?

Ginny remarqua son agacement mais le poussa vers la chambre d'amis et vers la source du bruit. Ils finirent par y rentrer.

- Si tu voulais me montrer quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour pleurer Ginny, ce n'était pas la peine, dit Harry avant de regarder d'où venaient les sanglots.

La suite de ses récriminations moururent dans sa bouche alors qu'il identifiait Hermione recroquevillée dans le lit de la chambre d'amis.

- J'ai perdu mon frère et elle l'amour de sa vie ! Arrête tous ces reproches. Cela ne nous rendra pas Ron et cela ne nous aidera pas !

Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione pleurer réellement. Oh, elle avait des fois versé quelques larmes lors d'une victoire particulièrement difficile ou Quiddich ou quand ils avaient remporté la coupe des quatre maisons mais c'était des larmes de joie. Ses pleurs s'étaient fait encore plus importants quand elle avait entendu sa remarque et il se sentit incroyablement dur face à celle qui avait toujours été à ses côtés. Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Ginny quitta la pièce quand une première larme coula sur la joue de Harry et s'éloigna de la chambre les épaules voutées et les yeux bien trop secs pour rejoindre de la salon. Les amis de son frère n'étaient plus seuls et elle supposait que Ron aurait été content d'elle.

« Ils sont tous les deux, cela va leur faire du bien.

- Merci Ginny, tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu sais. Tes parents... »

Sirius du s'interrompre quand des coups raisonnèrent. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Percy Weasley.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris.

-Tu arrives trop tard de toute façon.

- Oh Ginny !

Il avait rejoint sa sœur pour l'étreindre à l'en étouffer. Elle se dégagea, raide et froide pour le toiser.

- Ron, il est, il est...

- Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Je veux...

- Rien, tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir quoi que ce soit, pars !

- Mais Ginny,...

- Elle t'a dit de partir, respecte son souhait !

Le visage livide, l'air médusé, Perçy dû se rendre à l'évidence et recula maladroitement sous le regard intransigeant de sa sœur. Elle ne le rappela pas et n'attendit même pas qu'il eut franchi la porte pour aller dans la cuisine commencer à préparer le repas, sous le regard désolé de Sirius.

L'absence menait à la culpabilité et la culpabilité menait à l'intransigeance chez Ginny Weasley.


End file.
